


Winter Wonders

by KayleneP



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One-Shots, Winter, cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 26,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleneP/pseuds/KayleneP
Summary: Christmas Countdown! 25 winter-related prompts featuring the Miraculous Ladybug universe. AUs, cuddles, snow/food fights, and fluff to come.Sidenote: None of the chapters are related to another chapter unless explicitly stated.





	1. Prompt: Cons of being a model

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crystal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal/gifts).



> I haven't written much fluff before, so this chapter is a bit awkward. I'll do my best to improve, so please bear with me until then! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 

Shivering, Adrien pulled the thin blanket tighter over his shoulders. He hated winter. Or, rather, he hated modeling summer and spring clothes in winter so that the photos came out in time for people to see them and want to buy them by summer. Even now, he was wearing shorts and a T-shirt in freezing weather and the blanket the staff provided him did nothing to stave off the cold.

 

“E-Excuse me?”

 

He looked up at the feminine figure in front of him, internally sighing at the thought of having to give out yet another autograph, taking his hands out of the semi-warm cocoon.

 

“Yes?” he questioned the nervous bluenette, who was shyly looking away from him.

 

“P-Please t-take this.” She shoved a black and red spotted cup at him, which he automatically took and, for a second, he caught a glimpse of her crystal blue orbs and red cheeks before she ran away to her red-haired friend. The cup was hot, but not hot enough to burn, and smelled of delicious hot chocolate with just a hint of peppermint. The loving warmth of the beverage made him unconsciously smile.

 

“Thanks,” he called to the mysterious girl once he shook himself out of his surprised stupor. Bemusedly, he watched her jump and look around curiously before finally smiling at him with a shy wave.

 

Sighing in delight, he drank some of the warm, liquid chocolate, his spirits considerably renewed.

 

~~The next afternoon during one of Adrien’s breaks~~

 

“E-Excuse me?”

 

It almost felt like deja vu as he recognized the timid, soft, lyrical voice he had memorized even though he had only heard it once.

 

“Yes?” he smiled warmly at her.

 

“P-Please take this.”

 

His smile widened as he took the cup. “Thank you.”

 

As she turned away, he grabbed her hand, “Wait!”

 

“Yes?” she squeaked, too surprised to stutter.

 

Shoot, he didn’t think this far.

 

“Um, would you, er, t-talk with me for a bit?”

 

Instantly, her face turned an adorable soft pink.

 

“Oh!” She looked at everything but him, flustered until her eyes caught her friend's, who was giving her a thumbs up as her other hand held her phone up, evidently taking pictures. “Um!” Her blush worsened and she paused. “I--er,” hesitantly she turned back, her eyes shyly peeking up at him through her lashes. “Sure.”

 

His face lit up, causing her blush to deepen in shade.

  
“Great! Sit, please.”

 

“T-thanks.”

 

“No problem! What’s your name?”

 

“It’s, um, Marinette.”

 

“A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I’m assuming you know who I am?”

 

Marinette giggled, a soft laugh that surpassed any music he had ever heard. “I don’t think there’s a person who doesn’t know who you are! Your face is kinda plastered all over Paris.”

 

He grinned, “That’s true.”

 

“So, is there a reason you wanted to t-talk to me?”

 

Because you are really cute and seem really nice so I wanted to get to you know you, he thought. “Oh, I wanted to know why you gave me this,” he held up the warm cup of hot chocolate.

 

“I l-like watching the photo shoots cause I’m a fan of Gabriel Agreste and I noticed that you always have to wear thin clothes in winter and I thought that you might be cold in those clothes so I wanted to give you something to warm up," she quickly rambled.

 

“That’s nice of you.”

 

She hid her face in her knees, embarrassed by Adrien's fond tone and trying to hide her red face although he could still see the blush spreading to the tips of her ears. Distinctly, a muffled, “N-Not really.” came from the curled up ball.

 

He resisted the urge to hug her and warmly smiled.

 

“W-What?” she blurted, startled by the sudden gesture she saw from the corner of her eye.

 

“You’re really cute, you know that?”

 

“What?!” she unfurled, staring at him, shocked, as her face became a scarlet red.

 

“I said-”

 

“Adrien! We’re ready for you!”

 

“-and that’s my cue,” He stood up and kissed her hand, winking, “I hope to see you again, Princess.”

 

He grinned at the shell-shocked look on her face before walking to the photographers.

 

“P-p-pr-princess?!?!”

 

~

 

Adrien smiled at the sound of light footsteps crunching on snow, his eyes catching on the familiar bluenette approaching him. She’s been visiting for a week now, and he was proud to say that she had finally stopped stuttering around him.

 

“Hello, princess!”

 

“How long are you going to call me that?” she asked, a small smile playing on her lips as she handed him the familiarly spotted cup of her irresistible hot chocolate.

 

He shrugged, “Probably forever.” 

 

"And who says I'll stay here so you can call me princess forever?" she teasingly asked, resting a hand on her cocked hip.

 

"We all know I'm too irresistible for you to even think of leaving, princess," the model returned with a wink

 

Sighing, she playfully rolled her eyes and decided to change the subject, “It’s getting colder, will you be okay?”

 

"Aww," his hand pressed against his chest, "you do care."

 

Marinette raised an eyebrow and gestured for him to return the hot chocolate. Adrien yelped, slightly turning to the side and clutching the spotted cup.

 

“I mean, of course, as long my precious princess continues to keep me warm.”

 

She lightly pushed him, giggling. “Keep that nickname up and I may decide to become an ice queen,” she laughed.

 

“Very cold of you, princess, but, at most, you could only be a snow angel.”

 

“Wanna bet?”

 

“Nope, I would die of loneliness if my princess left me.”

 

“Stop the puns or I might.”

 

“You love me too much to do that,” Adrien replied, staring at her and fluttering his eyelashes beguilingly.

 

“...”

 

“Mari?”

 

“...I know I do,” she quietly murmured.

 

“Wait, what!?” his face turned red, but not from the cold. His face scrunched up as he strained to figure out what she said before he admits defeat, “What did you say?”

 

“What, pretty boy? You can dish it out but can't take it?”

 

“Okay, first of all? That wasn't a pick up line or anything remotely close. Second of all, you caught me off guard. Third of all- you can't confess and just change the topic like that, Mari!”

 

"I can and I will!"

 

"Say it again, please?"

 

“Nu-uh, no way!”

 

“Please?”

 

“No!”

 

“Mari!” He whines, pouting his bottom lip in an attempt to weaken her proverbial walls.

 

“What?!” she stared at him, face flushed and out of breath.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

They stared at each, his green eyes connecting with her blue. Adrien’s was calm but intense, while Marinette’s conveyed pure shock and a world of happiness. There was a long moment of silence and bliss was cradled by shock and disbelief.

 

“I-I,” she turned away and stood, trying to capture her scattered thoughts. “A-anyway!” she turned to face him stiffly. Touching his nose with her’s she asked, “Are you free this Saturday?”

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

She smiled, “Be here at 10 am on Saturday then, okay?”

 

“Sure?”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise.” She stepped away and grinned. The bluenette spins on her heel, but not before blowing a kiss to the male, blushing softly, “It’s a date!”

 

“...Huh? Wait! Mari!”


	2. Prompt: Snowball fight

“Ahhh, I’m so nervous, Alya! This is going to be my second competition after the derby hat one! There’s going to be so many people! And talented designers! Oh god, what if-”

 

Suddenly a cold ball of snow hit her face.

 

“Calm down, girl. You got this! Don’t worry so much. Right now just relax and throw some snowballs. Think of this as your second competition,” the mocha skinned girl smirks slightly, “Beating me is a struggle after all, so that’ll be your third competition, making you used to it!”

 

Sighing, Marinette crouched down to the snow, “You’re right. I shouldn’t worry so much, but don’t count me as the loser of this game just yet!”

 

On the last word, she threw a snowball at Alya, grinning at the satisfying “Thwack!” it made.

 

“Hey!”

 

“You started it!”

 

“Come back here!” Alya ran after Marinette, a ball of snow clutched in her gloved hand.

 

“No way.” Marinette ducked at the telltale whoosh of the snowball, sticking her tongue out at Alya in victory after it lands just behind her causing a flurry of frozen powder to shower over her. This continues, snowballs flying between the two with skill covered in laughter, they’re snapped out of this joy at a cry.

 

“Hey!”

 

Marinette froze. That voice was definitely not female, and _definitely_  not Alya. In fact, it sounded like the _very_  attractive boy she’s been crushing on for roughly a year.

 

Alya was grinning at her, a mischievous look on her face.

 

Oh no.

 

Slowly she turned to the source of the voice. Adrien.

 

He narrowed his eyes at her, “Did you throw that?”

 

Words failing her, Marinette simply pointed at Alya while trying to shake the snow from her hair.

 

"Hey!" Alya yelped, "how could you sell me out like that?"

 

A low whistle interrupted them and they turned to see Nino shaking his head in mock horror as he leaned his arm on Adrien’s shoulder, “You shouldn’t have done that! This guy may be skinnier than a twig but he’s also as athletic and more ferocious than a cat.”

 

“Oh, really?” Alya scoffed, leaning her arm on Marinette’s shoulder to mimic Nino. “Well, this girl here may look as harmless and sweet as an angel but she beat everyone, guys and girls, in arm wrestling and had the best mile time in the school.”

 

“Hmm,” Nino looked at Alya, an eyebrow raised in a look of obvious skepticism. There was a beat of silence as they looked at each other.

 

 

“Come on, Marinette!” Alya threw the slowly melting snowball clutched in her hand at Nino before grabbing the surprised bluenette and taking cover behind a tree. Behind her, Nino ducked because of pure instinct, seized Adrien’s hand, and sprinted in the opposite direction.

 

“I’ll make the fort, you make the snowballs,” commanded Alya. “Well?” she questioned snappily, looking at the still Marinette who was processing what just happened, “get to it!”

 

“Yes, ma’am!” Marinette saluted and began creating the frozen missiles, her competitive spirit fired up.

 

~20 minutes later~

 

“This is taking too long,” Marinette sighed. She and Alya had been waiting, on guard, for the last 10 minutes to no avail. “Permission to launch a sneak attack on the enemy camp, commander?”

 

“Permission granted. Go, go, go!”

 

Marinette’s blue head popped up from the snowy white wall. Coast clear. From her calculations, Adrien and Nino should be on the opposite side..so they’ll go to either and use the trees there as a cover to bombard them with snowballs. She grinned. This will be fun.

 

“Let’s go,” she whispered. The partners in crime gathered up the snowballs in their discarded jackets, nodded at each other, and went their separate ways.

 

She crept behind the trees, eyes and ears searching for any whisper of unnatural sounds. A wry smile appeared on her face. Thank god Chat wasn’t here. Sure, she made the plans but Chat was better at the physical aspects: fighting and sneaking. Though she was never going to tell him that to his face.

 

“Hah!”

 

Her body, acting on instinct through months of training and darting away from spontaneous attacks, immediately fell and rolled over, bouncing up to a crouch and narrowly dodging the snowball.

 

“What the-,” her eyes caught on a shock of yellow among white. Adrien. Her eyes narrowed. Game. On.

 

She grabbed three snowballs, glaring murderously at the seemingly innocent model. From the place where she crouched, she threw one snowball and instantly starting sprinting towards him. Once she was roughly 2 meters away, she jumped and shot the other snowballs at him in rapid succession. They hit him before he finished recovering from his earlier evasion of the snowball. She stood over him, beaming, “One down, one to go.”

 

For a second she looked away, wondering how Alya was faring, and that was her mistake. In that one instant, Adrien jumped up, his arms full of snow, and shoved the pile on her. He may have won then and there… if he hadn’t tripped.

 

Immediately, he pushed himself up into a push-up position so his weight wasn’t on her.

 

“S-sorry! I didn’t mean to-” his words caught in his throat as his eyes stopped darting around nervously and settled on Marinette, Snow was mixed in throughout the strands of her hair- the pigtails had somehow gotten loose during the fight. The sun sparkled on the snow, surrounding her in a mesmerizing halo of white that emphasized her dark, midnight blue hair and shimmering crystal blue eyes. A light blush crept up his face as he realized something that he always knew but never really thought about: Marinette was beautiful.

 

“A-adrien?”

 

“Y-y-yes?!” he started, instantly becoming alert as he registered the fact that he’s been staring at her for who knows how long.

 

“Are you okay?”  
“Uh? Yes! Of course I am. I’m fine! Why wouldn’t I be?!” A nervous grin broke out as he stumbled his way through a simple affirmation.

 

“Then..,” Marinette looked at him curiously, “can you g-get off me?”

 

“What?” he remembered that he was still on her. “Oh, of course! Just give me a second.”

 

“I found the lovebirds, Nino!”

 

They both looked up and were greeted by the sight of Alya, her phone in hand and a victorious grin on her face.

 

“Oh.” Nino appeared next to her, a crestfallen expression on his face. “I guess that means you won the bet?”

 

“Yep! Give me my 5 dollars, mister.”

 

“Wait!” Marinette and Adrien cried out in unison, their faces a crimson red. “What are-what the- what exactly are you misunderstanding here?!”

 

They were ignored, as Nino paused before asking, “Wait, since we won, doesn’t it mean that we get a prize?”

 

“Hold on a sec,” Alya replied, her hand held up. “Why exactly do you think you’ve won?”

 

“Uhhh,” Nino looked at Alya with a “duh” expression on his face, “we had a tie and Adrien is on top of Marinette so…”

 

“Good point. Keep your 5 dollars.”

 

The redhead turned back to the fallen pair with an expectant expression, “So, are you guys going to get up or am I allowed to take more pictures?”

 

The fallen duo blushed even harder as Adrien scrambled to get off Marinette. Stuttering, he offered a hand and an apology. What he got in return was a faceful of snow.

 

"Hey!"

 

The freckled girl smiled like the angel she wasn't and pelted Adrien with more snowballs. Alya, recovering from her surprise first, instantly crouched down and pitched a snowball at Nino.

 

"W-what the," the DJ spluttered, trying in vain to wipe the snow off his face. When he finally accomplished the feat, he was rewarded with yet another ball of snow.

 

The two girls evilly grinned at each other as they continued to shower their love interests in snowballs. Partly laughing and partly gasping, the two boys walked backward with their hands held up in mock surrender. Before they had gained enough distance to turn tail and flee, Nino's heel caught on a tree root. Desperately trying to save himself from falling, he grabbed Adrien's arm only to have both of them fall. Abruptly, they both stopped laughing and gulped as they stared at the girls towering over them with a decisive glint in their eyes.

 

Another onslaught of cold, white torture overwhelmed the boys. When it finally stopped, the devils decided to not waste time making more snowballs and, instead, started tickling the fallen pair.

 

"S-st-stop!!!" Nino gasped out in between peals of laughter. Adrien, meanwhile, was too tired to fight against the automatic laughter from being tickled and simply laid there giggling and laughing helplessly.

 

Alya paused long enough to pose a single question, "Do you surrender?"

 

"Y-yes! W-we s-surrender!!" Adrien and Nino finally laughed out. The girls shared a look and ceased their tickling. 

 

"Now," Alya held out her hand towards Nino, "give me my five dollars."

 

"And treat us to hot chocolate since we won," Marinette piped up, grinning victoriously.

 

The two boys sighed simultaneously. 

 

"Fine."


	3. Prompt: Christmas duet

Amongst the chatter of the busy, Christmas-decorated cafe, a bell rings as a blonde model enters. He shivers as he comes in, grateful to be out of the biting cold. Putting his belongings down on a table near the piano, he cheerfully greets the kind Mr. Dupain and Mrs. Cheng and waves off their concerns and offers of sitting near the fireplace to warm up. He smiles as he glances around the full cafe, the place as warm and loving as his idea of a normal household. He loved playing the piano here. His tutor first introduced him to this place as a way to get over any possible stage fright and he quickly came to the love the warm, loving atmosphere. Now, playing here was the highlight of his dull, busy weeks. Here, his playing doesn’t have to be emotionless and perfect. Here, he didn’t have to listen to long instructions that he had to complete to the letter. Here, he didn’t have to starve himself for his father’s criteria. In fact, the owners had made it a habit to gift Adrien with hot chocolate and cookies after he plays a few songs. Here, he could be himself or make mistakes and have no repercussions.

 

As he riffled through the various music sheets piled on top of the piano, he suddenly heard a soft, feminine that was distinct from the mindless chatter and he had never heard before.

 

“I’m back!”

 

Adrien turned to see a blue-haired girl that looked like a smaller Sabine darting through the filled tables whilst shouting out greetings and pleasantries to the regular customers.

 

“School let us out early because Chloe kept complaining about having to stay for a full day on the day before winter break and the principal relented once she threatened to tell her father,” the girl explained to Mr. Dupain and Mrs. Cheng, her parents, he realized. “I guess she’s good for some things,” she finished, shrugging and grinning cheekily.

 

Sabine scolded her about bad-mouthing others as Tom tried not to laugh. Sighing, Sabine glanced his way then whispered something to the girl. The girl looked at him, smiled, maybe blushed a little-he couldn't tell from where he was- and turned back to her parents whispering excitedly.

 

Shrugging it off, he continued rifling through the papers looking for some Christmas songs to get into the holiday spirit. Contemplating his options, he decided to go with the traditional “Deck the Halls”, a song that could be played as either a solo or a duet. Arranging the sheet onto the music stands, he flexed his fingers to loosen them and positioned them to start. As he was preparing, the noise of the cafe had slowly died down and he smiled at the silence of the customers as they waited for him to start. Obliging with their unspoken wish, he pressed a key and started the cheerful melody. One by one, his fingers pressed the keys in a simple yet intricate dance. Every step provided a harmonious note instantly joined by another. This is why he loved playing the piano here. When he played here, the song was full of life and made him wonder how he could produce such an amazing thing rather than an empty, mechanic sound at home that no one ever had or ever will hear.

 

Suddenly, he felt someone sit next to him and join his playing as he started the second stanza, their fingers producing a medley of notes that the accompaniment would have played. A quick glance told him that it was the Dupain-Cheng’s daughter. The different melodies produced by the two blended together seamlessly, as though they had been partners all their lives when, in reality, he had barely found out about her existence five minutes ago. Yet, they somehow played in harmony.

 

As they finished, he once again glanced at the unknown girl beside him. Catching his eyes, she smiled at him, before turning back to the large instrument and finishing the piece with a flourish. As the last note died away, it was replaced by large, thunderous applause. Beckoning him to stand up, she grabbed his hand and raised it to the sky, before bringing it back down in a deep bow.

 

She looked at him, her eyes sparkling with pure happiness. Swept up in her contagious joy, he smiled back and followed her as she went back to the counter where her parents were standing.

 

“That was stupendous!” Mr. Dupain boomed, lightly hitting his daughter on the back with a hearty grin on his face. “Are you sure you two haven’t been practicing behind my back, Marinette?”

 

“So that’s her name,” silently mused Adrien as he stared at her in curiosity while she laughingly denied the accusation.

 

“Then it must be fate,” smiled Mrs. Cheng knowingly.

 

Instantly, Marinette’s face turned red, “I-you-what-MOM!”

 

Mrs. Cheng laughed and pulled Mr. Dupain away, saying that they needed to go to back to the counter. Adrien was amusedly smiling at the family’s antics. He could never tease his father like that or vice versa. In fact, he couldn’t even imagine it.

 

“S-sorry about them,” a soft voice interrupted his thoughts and he turned to see Marinette looking away, her eyes averted as a blush coated her cheeks.

 

“It’s okay,” Adrien gently responded. “It’s nice seeing such a warm family.” Marinette looked at him curiously. Her eyes were touched by a bit of sadness as she, no doubt, realized that he didn’t have such a caring family at home. He hated seeing that sadness in her eyes.

 

“I’m Adrien, nice to meet you,” he introduced himself as held out his hand.

 

Shaking his hand, she replied with, “Marinette! It’s nice to finally talk to you in person.”

 

“In person?”

 

“Yep!” she nodded. “My parents told me about you when you first started visiting but since you always came on a Thursday I couldn’t see you as I had school.”

 

“Oh, that explains why I haven’t seen you before.”

 

“That’s right,” turning her head away, she glanced at the counter before turning back to him. “Do you want to go up to my room?” she offered. “My parents are eavesdropping.”

 

He looked over and, indeed, they both met his eyes. Startled, they looked away sheepishly.

 

“S-sure,” he answered hesitantly; he had never been in a girl’s room before. Smiling, she took his hand and led him up the stairs.With a wave of her hand, she dramatically threw open the door and they entered into, for him, unknown territory. It was a cute, simplistic room. With a main color scheme of pink and black, it also had 2 windows, a desk, a dresser, stairs leading up to a small loft, and an area that led up to a balcony above.

 

“What do you think?” she asked, grinning shyly.

 

“It’s nice. Cute, elegant, feminine.”

 

“Thanks!” she moved forward, only to be pulled back. Suddenly, she realized that she was still holding his hand. Hastily, she pulled her arm away. “S-sorry!”

 

“It’s okay, “ he smiled. Looking at her desk, he noticed designs scattered around it. “Are you a designer?”

 

“Huh? Oh!. Yes, yes I am,” she stammered.

 

“You’re good at it.”

  
“Really? I’m glad you like them! Lately Ladybug and Chat Noir have been inspiring me so I’ve had a lot of designs, like a cat-eared beanie. Chat seems to like to like puns so I’ve been thinking of making ugly Christmas sweaters with things like “Meowry Christmas” embroidered on them and such.”

 

“A Chat fangirl, hm?”

 

“Oh, um,” she blushed lightly, “ I guess…”

 

Adrien smiled, his confidence bolstered by her confession. “I love Christmas sweaters! May I model them?"

 

"What?"

 

"Pleaseeee," he pleaded, big, green babydoll eyes staring up at her hopefully. She gulped.

 

“S-sure!” Marinette agreed, the now familiar blush covering her cheeks.

 

"I need to go as I think my driver is waiting for me, but I'll come on Saturday, okay?" he grinned happily.

 

"O-okay."

 

He grinned. Turning to the doors, he stopped just before going down the stairs, his Chat Noir side getting the better of him.

 

“It’s a date!”

 

“I-wait, what?!” Marinette leaned on her desk for support, trying not to faint. Her mouth opened and closed wordlessly, shocked into silence. Had Adrien Agreste, the famous model, the son of Gabriel Agreste, just asked if he could visit her and called it a-a date?!

 

Marinette promptly fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure how to end this and, in the end, it became somewhat of a reversal of chapter 1's ending.


	4. Prompt: Christmas Serenade (post-reveal)

Wind whistles through the cold winter night, dodging various lights and trees scattered around the beautifully lit Paris nightscape. As it brushes through the empty streets, the soft murmurs and rustling of the leaves formed a soothing lullaby that sent many people to sleep. However, for one girl it was but an everyday melody that brought memories rather than relaxation.

 

Marinette stood on her balcony, a blanket loosely wrapped around her shoulders and a cup of hot chocolate in her hands as she stared into the Paris night-scape. It was the weekend, and she had spent hours designing until her mind was empty but her body was still awake at 1 am. Now, she was simply enjoying the holiday sight until it was either too cold to be outside or she felt sleepy.

 

“I don’t want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need.”

 

Marinette jumped, startled by the sudden voice. “Huh? What?” she looked around, searching for the source of the voice. Looking down, she found who it was, Adrien. Or Chat since he was transformed.

 

“I don’t care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree.”

 

“Chat?! What are you doing?” Marinette hissed. “It’s late and you’re going to wake everyone up!”

 

“I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know,” he shrugged and winked, a wide grin on his face as he extended a hand to her.

 

A bright blush crept up her cheeks as she realized what he was singing. “I-you-agh!” she ducked her head into her arms. “You cheesy alley cat.” Getting an idea, she disappeared into her room.

 

Chat tilted his head curiously, wondering what she was doing, but continued anyway as he was confident that she would return, "Make my wish come true. Oh, all I want for Christmas is you.” His lady returned, carrying a red doll in hand.

 

She threw the doll at him with a cheeky grin and a, “You said you wanted me for Christmas.” Looking at the doll, he realized that it was the ladybug doll that she had sewn.

 

“Princess!” he stared at her with a hurt expression. “You wound me, M’lady.”

 

She responded with a look of smug triumph and he pouted. Suddenly, as he stared at her, his expression changed to curiosity, joy, and smugness.

 

“Hey,” he started as he jumped onto her balcony, “is that a Chat Noir hoodie?”

 

“What?” she looked down at her outfit, a hoodie with cat ears on the hood, paws on the bottom of the sleeves, and a smiling cat face on the front with green eyes. “N-no…”

 

“M’lady?”

 

“Y-yes?”

 

“Are you a Chat fangirl?”

 

“No…”

 

“Really?” He grinned at her expectantly.

 

“I-,” she looked away, blushing and wishing she could put her hood up and hide, but that would only further disprove her flimsy claim. His hands reached behind her and flipped up the hood.

 

“Oh my god, you’re adorable.” He gasped in delight, holding a hand to his mouth to hide his glee. “Can you nya for me?” he demonstrated, kicking up one leg behind him and raising one half-curled hand.

 

“What? No!” she protested, her face burning.

 

“Purrleaseee?” he begged.

 

“No.”

 

“Princesss, onegai?”

 

“Onegai?”

 

“Please in Japanese.”

 

“Oh. No.”

 

“Pleasee.” he turned his baby-doll eyes to her, which he knew she couldn’t resist.

 

“Ugh, fine. But you better go to bed afterward, you have a photoshoot tomorrow,” she relented, sighing in defeat

 

“As you wish, M’lady. Now nya.”

 

Her face a light pink, she complied with his request. She kicked one leg behind her, curled a raised hand so that the green paw was visibly, and her head tilted so that one ear flopped down. “N-nya.” Click, came the sound of a camera.

 

“Hey! I didn’t say you could take a picture!”

 

“But you didn’t say I couldn’t,” he singsonged, saving the picture to his phone and putting his baton away. “Hey, Marinette?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“How did you know I have a photoshoot tomorrow?”

 

“I-uhhh,” she stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights. “I….”

 

Unable able to contain his amusement, he burst out laughing.

 

“Chat!”

 

“Yes, M’lady?”

 

“You,” she let out a string of mutters that he couldn’t quite catch. He was certain he had heard the words "stupid" and "alley cat" more than once, though.

 

"Hmmm, princess? I'm what?"

 

“Go to sleep, right now!” she pushed him off the railing, confident that he wouldn’t hurt himself.

 

“As M’lady wishes!” he saluted her and jumped off into the night, extending his baton to vault to the next roof.

 

 

Later on Monday, Alya demanded to know why Adrien had sent her a picture of Marinette meowing as he sat in front of them silently laughing.


	5. Prompt: Marinette is a bell-ringer and Adrien slips his number along with money into the bucket (post-reveal)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to DarkEnigma13, Yuumeihime, peachgreentea, Freedom_Shamrock, midgetbird, and dorkus as well as all the guests for their support!!

Adrien walked through the cold yet crowded streets of Paris, glad that he had somehow convinced the Gorilla to let him walk home and enjoy the Paris scenery and get some air. This month had been busier than usual, with thousands of ads for various Christmas presents that he had to model. Coupled with school and akuma? To say he was tired was an understatement.

 

“Hello! Would you like to donate to the animal shelter?”

 

He looked up, recognizing the voice of Marinette. She was wearing a Santa-inspired outfit, complete with a red long sleeve dress with white cuffs on the bottom of the sleeves, white hand-knit tights, red boots, and a traditional Santa hat. And she was acting as a bell-ringer for an animal shelter. Which he definitely supported. Getting an idea, he paused to write something on a piece of paper. He waited for a bit, until a large throng of people passed. Quietly, he slipped in among the crowd of people and secretly slipped the note along with 15 dollars into the red bucket.

 

Marinette felt a light weight on her arm and curiously looked to find 15 more dollars along with a white paper that wasn’t there before. “Thank you!” she called into the streets to the unknown benefactor. Putting down the bucket on the table next to her and picking out the white piece of paper, she scanned the vaguely familiar string of numbers and ran it through her head.

 

“A-A-Adrien?!”

 

He abruptly stopped at the sound of his name. That voice was definitely Marinette’s, but he was certain that she didn’t see him and he didn’t sign his name on the note so she had no way of knowing who had given her the note unless…

 

He turned back and walked back to the bluenette, a wide grin splitting his face, and stared down at the girl, “Marinette, did you memorize my number?”

 

Her face turned a crimson red as he finished his question. Bullseye. His grin became wider, “You did, didn’t you?”

 

She recovered her senses and replied with an unconvincing, “N-no.”

 

“Really? Did how did you know who I was?”

 

“I”, she stuttered, trying to come up with a believable excuse, “I...recognized your handwriting?”

 

“Ah, but I didn’t write in my usual writing style.”

Checking the paper, she realized he was right, he had purposely written the numbers in incredibly neat, bold writing different from his everyday curly script.

 

“Umm,” Marinette floundered, she really didn’t want him to know that she had memorized his number by heart and still remembered it even though he had given it to her months ago. “I… found the numbers familiar and checked my phone and saw that you had the same number and assumed it was you!” she smiled nervously, hoping that he would believe her.

 

“Where’s your phone?” he smirked, seeing through her weak lie. With a jolt, she realized that her outfit didn’t have any pockets and her purse was inside since Tikki was weak to the cold.

 

“I...recognized you from behind?”

 

“Then what as the pause between me placing the items in the bucket to you calling my name?” he asked, certain of his victory as he watched Marinette open and close her mouth silently as she tried to come up with some excuse.

 

“I...umm…” she stopped, considering. “I memorized your number in case I needed you in an emergency!”

 

“You could also tell Tikki to message Plagg or call me when you’re transformed and Plagg will relay the message to me,” Adrien easily rebutted.

 

“Agh...um…” she paused, completely out of ideas.

 

Adrien smiled, leaning closer so that his nose almost touched hers. “Just admit it, Mari,” he whispered.

 

“Nope!” she attempted to step back, flustered by his sudden proximity, only to trip over her own two feet. “Gahh!!” she closed her eyes, bracing herself for the cold cement and sharp pain but instead felt soft, warm fabric. Hesitantly, she peeked open one eye and met Adrien’s summer-green ones.

 

“I knew you would fall for me,” he said, winking as he wrapped his arms around her.

 

“Adrien!” she hissed embarrassedly, “we’re in public!” In response, he simply grinned down at her and tightened his hold so that she couldn’t escape.

 

“I’m not letting you go until you admit that you memorized my number.”

 

Marinette froze, torn between public pride and personal pride. “Y-you..” she muttered angrily.

 

“We can stay like this all night,” he singsonged while watching the conflicted emotions cross her face.

 

“Seriously?”

 

“It’s just four words, Mari,” he gently coaxed. Marinette sighed. If she was going to throw away her pride, she may as well do something big. Her eyes flickered to the passing crowd and a light blush rose up her neck. Adrien stared at her curiously, wondering what she thinking.

 

“Oh, screw it,” she mumbled. She was definitely going to regret this later.

 

With a quick flash of movement, she grabbed the ends of his light blue scarf, rose to the tips of her toes, and kissed him. It only lasted for a few seconds, but it was enough to make him freeze in shock and loosen his hold on her. After a moment, Marinette pulled away, blushing.

 

“A-a-and for your i-information that was m-my first kiss!” she declared, not counting the Dark Cupid kiss as that was out of necessity. Picking the red bucket from the table, she broke away from his hug, turned on her heel, and retreated into the shelter with a decisive click.

 

Adrien was frozen, still stunned by the short and sudden but blissful moment. After a few seconds it hit him- Marinette, his lady, had just kissed him of her own will.

 

“O-oh, god,” he stuttered, crouching to the ground and covering his red face with his hands. Quietly, he stared at the place where she had just been before hiding his face again.

 

“Oooh, god.” He didn’t think that it was possible for him to fall for her even more, but apparently it was.

 

And he had.


	6. Prompt: Ice-skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting anything yesterday. I had a major headache and you guys don't deserve a short, badly-made chapter created in a haze of a pain. Expect today's chapter in a few hours.
> 
> Also: I haven't ice-skated in a long time so I made this based on my experience of learning how to roller-blade

Adrien was mesmerized. Marinette was skating like a pro.She jumped and twirled, effortlessly gliding through intricate spins and steps. Landing from a jump, she made another tight spin and skated around the outside of the rink, dodging the beginner skaters she quickly gained speed. Then, lifting up one skate-clad leg behind her and above her head, she grabbed it with both arms and contorted herself into a shape only very flexible people could make. After holding that pose for a few moments, she disappeared into the throng of people. From the other side of the rink from where he was standing, she appeared. As she approached the center of the rink, she crouched and spun. One leg was out to the side and, as the spin continued, slowly rose until, in the end, she was back to her leg above her head. She held the pose until the spinning slowed. She dropped it and raised her hands above her head in a victory position. The bystanders were silent, awed by her display, until one person started to applaud her impromptu performance. One by one, the sound of the man-made thunder rose.

 

“Your mouth is open, Adrien.”

 

He turned to the voice and self-consciously touched his jaw before he realized that Alya was kidding. The redhead winked at him and giggled as she skated back to Nino.

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

This time, the voice startled him. Forgetting he was in ice skates, he jumped and his legs immediately slid out from under him. “Ow,” he muttered. Looking up, he met the very amused expression of his lady.

 

“I thought cats were light on their feet?” she questioned and tried not to laugh.

 

“Very funny, Mari,” he stared at her, his head slightly tilted. “Say, Marinette?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Do you have a band-aid? I scraped my knee when I fell for you when you walked by.”

 

A light blush covered her cheeks even as she rolled her eyes. “That line doesn’t even fit the situation!”

 

“I had to try,” he shrugged.  
Marinette sighed as she looked at the completely unapologetic boy in front of her. An idea forming in her mind, she skated back a few steps.

 

“Mari?” Adrien asked curiously.

 

In one smooth motion, she swept forward, crouching, and picked him up princess-style and made a swift turn so they wouldn’t hit the wall.

 

“Marinette! W-what are you doing?” he squealed, his face turning red as they passed the curious and staring crowd.

 

“You said you need a band-aid,” she started with a self-satisfied smirk, “so I’m bringing you to the lockers so I can get one.”

 

“I-I-I could’ve walked there by m-myself,” he stuttered, wishing he could fall into a hole just so everyone would stop looking at them

 

“But I would never let an injured civilian go unattended,” she replied sweetly. “Here”

 

Feeling them slow to a stop, he cautiously peeked out of her shoulder and let himself be lifted to the ground. “Thank you, M’lady,” he attempted to bow but only made himself fall again. Marinette instantly burst into laughter. He half-heartedly glared at her until the peals of laughter quieted into small bursts of giggles.

 

“I hate you.”

 

“You love me,” she cheerfully countered and offered a hand.

 

“..What?” he suspiciously stared at the innocent hand.

 

“I’ll teach you!”

 

“Hmm,” hesitantly, he grabbed the proffered hand, half expecting her to let go mid-way through. She didn’t. “I thank thee, m’lady,” knowing the consequences of bowing, he settled for a simple grin.

 

“Stop it,” she lightly laughed. “Now, take my hands,” she put her hands in front of her, palms facing up.

 

“Ookay?” he was curious, but trustingly placed his hands on hers. “Now what?”

 

“Now,” she took a half-step back, “you take one step forward and glide.”

 

“Wait!” he pulled on her hands to stop her, “c-can’t I use the rails?”

 

“Aww, is my kitty cat scared?” Marinette cooed.

 

“N-no,” he muttered, indignant. “Let’s go!” he looked down at his feet and took a step forward. Grinning at her successful taunt, Marinette swayed back with his forward motion.

 

“1,2,3, 1,2,3” Marinette calmly hummed as if it were a dance, although it didn’t feel like one to Adrien. Nonetheless, he found the repetition soothing and slowly but steadily moved faster.

 

“Good. Now look at me instead of your feet.” Marinette praised. He was worried about tripping but followed her instructions anyway. Marinette smiled at him and continued her counting. Adrien found himself counting along as he looked into her warm blue eyes. He knew that looking away would make him lose his balance and fall so he decided to admire her instead. He hadn’t known what to expect when they discovered each other’s identity but was happy that she had lost her shyness around him and that they could do these kinds of things.

 

“And there you go!” Marinette exclaimed, bringing Adrien back to the world of living. Looking down, he realized that Marinette was so longer holding his hands and, instead, was hovering underneath them.

 

“I-I’m skating!” he grinned in delight. Marinette giggled and stepped away so he can have his fun. Adrien skated around the rink. He was always a fast learner and got the hang of it once he had successfully done it. He circled the wide arena before coming to a stop in front of Marinette. “I did it!”

 

“Good job.” Marinette ruffled his head. He was adorable in his childlike giddiness. “Now, let’s teach you how to do a spin."

 

“”Oh...um,” he stared at her, terrified. “No, thank you!” he turned and skated off, not wanting to gain even more bruises from falling.

 

Marinette laughed at his antics and followed. The chase was on.


	7. Prompt: Mistletoe

Marinette grinned as she plugged the final switch into the socket. “Tada!” she exclaimed, as the room was filled with various colors. Multicolored fairy lights were twined around Adrien's trophies as well as bunched on top of some of the bookshelves and draped down the railing. Ribbons twined around the pillars and silver and gold tinsel was draped around his desk and the sides of the stairs.Green wreaths filled with small lights and topped with a red bow hung on all of his windows. Stockings adjusted to each of their tastes were hung on the back of the couch. However, the decoration that took the cake was the tree.

 

It was a fresh pine tree, somehow brought into the center of the room. Small enough to not make the room feel crowded, yet large enough so his room didn't feel quite so...big. Simple gold fairy lights were wrapped around it with light blue and white tinsel in a simple yet elegant way. A bright star with complex metal designs on the surface that threw various shapes onto the room sat on the top of the tree. Those were the only elegant parts. The rest of the tree was decorated with haphazard ornaments. Some of the ornaments were store-bought in packs, but the majority of them were either hand-picked or hand-made. In fact, they had spent the better part of the day just making ornaments and playing around.

 

The newly decorated room made Adrien’s mouth opened in awe. It was the first time his room, or any part of his house for that matter, was decorated for Christmas. His father didn’t see the need for it. After all, he was usually away for some meeting or in his room while Adrien was at school, a lesson, or a photoshoot. He hadn’t seen the need for the decorations either, but now he was tempted to ask if the house could be decorated every year. The usually cold, lifeless room was filled with warmth. He glanced at Alya, Nino and Marinette, immensely grateful that they had decorated this huge room for him.

 

“So?” Marinette asked, “what do you think?”

 

Alya laughed, “I think we’ve made him speechless.”

 

“Mission accomplished,” Nino cheered and high-fived Alya.

 

“Since the hard part is done, I’ll get some food from the kitchen," Marinette called as she started walking to the door.

 

“Oh! I’ll go with you.” Adrien got up. He didn’t want them to do _everything_.

 

“Nope!” Alya walked over and pushed them back to the center of the room. “There’s no point in decorating if the person we decorated for doesn’t even admire it and Marinette worked the hardest. Nino and I will get the food.”

 

“Wait! Why m-” Alya grabbed Nino and dragged him out of the room before he could finish. Marinette and Adrien looked at each curiously but looked away in awkwardness,

 

“So…”

 

“So…”

 

“R-room like do you? I-I mean, d-do you l-l-like the room?” Marinette turned away and sat down, relieved that Adrien couldn’t see her blushing face. Adrien followed her.

 

“Like it? I love it!” Adrien beamed and spread his arms out in glee. “It’s beautiful! I can’t believe you guys did this for me!” He glanced at Marinette and smiled, “Thanks, Marinette.”

 

She blushed and hide her face in her knees, “N-n-no p-problem. I’m glad you l-like it.” She smiled at him. They sat in silence, Adrien admiring the lights and Marinette trying to work up the courage to say something.

 

“They’re taking a long time, huh?”

 

“Huh? Oh, um, yes,” Marinette blushed again, cursing herself for being startled so easily.

 

“Marinette! Adrien! HELP!!” Alya’s voice resounded from downstairs. The pair looked at each and acted in unison. They both got up and dashed down the stairs.

 

“W-what’s wrong?” they panted from their abrupt run, leaning against the stairway.

 

“They’re standing under it!” Alya, who was holding up her phone and looked perfectly fine, squealed.

 

“Dude, you guys have to kiss,” Nino, who also looked perfectly fine, grinned.

 

“What?” they asked. Silently, Alya pointed to something above them. They looked up.

 

There, a bunch of white and red berries nestled among green leaves hung innocently above them. Mistletoe.

 

They both blushed and glanced away.

 

“Y-you don’t h-have to do i-it if you d-don’t want to,” Marinette stammered, glaring at Alya.

 

“You have to!” Nino and Alya exclaimed. “It’s a tradition! You can’t break a tradition!” Silence followed.

 

“W-well if it’s a tradition,” Adrien muttered to himself. “M-Marinette?” he stuttered, turning to face the bluenette.

 

“Yes?!” she turned, her face as red as the mistletoe hanging above them.

 

“D-do you want to…?” he stopped, too embarrassed to finish the question.

 

“I-if you don’t mind…”

 

They stared at each other hesitantly. Finally, Adrien, taking the initiative, leaned in just slightly. Marinette, relieved that he started it, closed her eyes and rose to the tips of the toes. Seeing that she was okay with it, Adrien closed his head, tilted his head, and leaned down. Their lips met in a quick, soft, awkward clash. A few seconds later, they pulled away. Alya was squealing, almost jumping up and down, and her camera light was flashing away. Nino was simply smirking. Silently, they fist bumped each other.

 

Adrien and Marinette looked at each as they pulled away, their eyes conveying a silent agreement of mutual understanding. Marinette looked away first, running to Alya and furiously whispering something to her. Adrien slowly walked to Nino, still processing.

 

“You okay, dude?” Nino whispered.

 

“Um, yeah,” Adrien mentally shook himself out of his daze, “why?”

 

“No reason,” Nino smiled secretively.

 

“Send the pictures, okay?” Marinette whispered to Alya.

 

“You got it, girl,” Alya grinned and winked, holding up her phone that displayed, “Message sent.”  
“You’re the best,” Marinette quietly squealed.

 

Alya smirked and flipped her hair jokingly, “I know.”

 

The room was almost silent as each pair whispered amongst themselves. Eventually, it quieted down to a comfortable silence.

 

“So, who’s ready for some hot chocolate?”


	8. Prompt: Winter Sickness

Adrien sighed blissfully as he exited the warm shower. A hot shower was perfect in this cold weather. Just a few minutes under the warm water was enough to take away the bone-biting cold. A curious glance outside confirmed that it was still snowing, and he sighed at the thought of having to go out into the snow again.

 

“Adrien!” Marinette tackle-hugged him, holding onto him tightly.

 

“Marinette?” he questioned, a small blush pinkening his cheeks “what are you doing?”

 

“I’m cold and you’re warm,” she explained before cuddling her face into his chest. A small sigh of content escaped her as she snuggled to him and he smiled. He came over to her house when he heard she had caught a fever and the first thing she had done was tell him to take a bath because he was freezing cold from the snow. Even when sick she thought about others. And now, he was discovering that she acted slightly spoiled when she was sick.

 

“What are you doing? Hug me!” The muffled command came as she clung to him.

 

Okay, very spoiled. But it was still adorable.

 

He picked her up princess-style and walked her over to the bed. “You should be sleeping, princess,” he gently scolded and covered her with blankets. Her head popped up from under the pile of fabric and she pouted.

 

“But it’s cold!” she whined.

 

“Stay in there and it’ll warm up sooner or later.” They stared at each competitively, her stubborn pout against his stern gaze.

 

“I know!” she exclaimed, “cuddle with me!” she patted the bed expectantly.

 

“W-what?”

 

“Sleep with me!” she repeatedly, smiling at him. Adrien blushed.

 

“Note to self: Marinette is dangerous when sick,” he thought to himself as he stiffly smiled. “I’ll be here the entire time, Mari. Just sleep.”

 

“No, I won’t sleep until you cuddle with me,” she glared at him. Knowing that her stubbornness knew no bounds, he relented. Promising to himself that he would leave as soon as she fell asleep, he climbed into the bed. Satisfied, Marinette laid back down and pulled the blankets higher.

 

Deciding on a position that would be easiest to escape, he spooned her. She was small. He always knew that but… she was small. His body perfectly fit over hers and his head rested above hers as if he was leaning on it. It was comfortable. And warm. Really warm. And comfortable. Did he already mention that? Anyway, it was really comfortable.

 

Almost of their own will, Adrien’s eyes fluttered close despite his weak resistance and he fell asleep.

 

~~ A few hours later~~

 

Marinette woke up to a beautifully warm cocoon. She felt significantly better than she had that morning and was grateful for having a resilient body. Realizing that she should probably get something to eat along with medicine, she attempted to move. She failed. A strong force kept her from moving. Her mind registered the fact that she was spooned against someone. Slowly, stiffly, she turned to look at the perpetrator. She was greeted with her crush. Adrien. Her face flamed as one part yelled at her to calm down as the other fangirled uncontrollably. Adrien Agreste, her longtime crush, was cuddled against her.

 

Why? Her mind raced as she tried to figure out why exactly the famous model was cuddled against her. Was she dreaming? Was she hallucinating? Had her crush somehow gone to the point where she was realistically fantasizing about snuggling with Adrien Agreste? He had a tendency to visit her at night as Chat but it was still daytime, judging by how bright her room was. No matter how much she thought, the only explanation she could think of is that she was dreaming. But she definitely awake- the pinch on her cheek was definitely painful.  She glanced at him, her eyes tracing the outline of his face. With a jolt, she realized that he was wearing her shirt. Or, a shirt that she had intended to give to him for Christmas.

 

The memories hit her full force. Adrien coming over, probably to check on her, and shivering as he entered her room. Her shoving him into the shower with a shirt and pants. Her, in an extreme case of dazed dizziness, clinging to his warmth in the cold room. Her asking him to cuddle her. Him accepting.

 

Her brain short-circuited. The only thing she could remember was to try and not disturb him, so she was left with nothing to do but stare. Mindlessly, she mentally traced his jawline, admiring his long eyelashes and silky hair. He almost looked like a different person with his hair so messy. His hair fell over his eyes, brushing the bridge of his nose and skirting the top of his eyes. She moved her hand and brushed his bangs out of his face.

 

“Caught red-handed”

 

She started, looking wide-eyed at his sleepily smug smirk.

 

“Enjoying the view, m’lady?”

 

A small squeal escaped her and she tried to back away only for his arm to pull her in closer. “Y-y-you were awake?!”

 

“Yep,” he grinned down at her.

 

“Y-you should’ve said something!” she ducked her head into his chest, hiding her red face.

 

“And ruin your fun? I couldn’t do such a cruel thing.”

 

Marinette made a muffled sound of frustration, embarrassment making her unable to think.

 

“You’re adorable, Marinette,” he kissed the crown of her head. She peeked up at him, her eyes conveying flustered irritation.

 

“Next time just tell me if you’re awake.”

 

“No promises,” he curled down and kissed her nose, gazing into her eyes. “Now go back to sleep.”

 

“But-”

 

“Shh,” he pulled her closer and curled his leg over her’s to ensure she couldn’t escape. “I’m cold and sleepy and you’re warm and comfy so let me sleep.”

 

She giggled, “I’m the one that’s sick, you know.”

 

He cracked one green eye open and looked at her, “Sleep.”

 

“Yes, sir,” she happily cuddled into him and fell back asleep.


	9. Prompt: Winter outfits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking a small break from the couple cuteness and focusing more on the friendship

“Marinette!” Alya squealed, “you look amazing!”

 

Adrien looked up at Alya’s declaration, along with the rest of the class, wondering what the fuss was about. A quick glance answered that; Marinette had changed her outfit. Instead of her usual white shirt, black jacket, and pink pants ensemble, she was wearing something strong enough to withstand the cold. She wore a light pink pea coat that reached mid-thigh with black buttons in 3 sets of 2 spanning the front of the waist. The bottom gently flared out and was trimmed in black, as though she were wearing a dress. The black contrasted against the white leggings with a hand-knitted pattern that she wore. The outfit was completed with flat, black ankle boots lined with fur and a white beanie with her signature flower design on the brim.

 

She looked adorable in the outfit.

 

“Why did you suddenly change your outfit?” Alya asked.

 

“T-the cold hit me a lot more than last year so I’ve been working on this outfit for a while. I finished it yesterday,” Marinette quietly explained.

 

Adrien smiled at her as she passed by his desk. “You look nice,” he complimented. A strangled sound resembling a squeak followed and, in the blink of an eye, she was at her desk, hiding her face behind her backpack. He gave a curious glance and wondered why she had reacted in such a way but turned back to the front as the teacher entered the room.

 

~~Later that day before a public opening of a new library in which Ladybug and Chat Noir were to make an appearance~~

 

Chat’s ears perked up at the light thump of feet landing behind him. He was on top of a building, so the only person who it could be was his lovely lady. He smiled, turning, “How nice of you to drop in, M…”

 

The rest of the sentence dropped off as he stared at Ladybug. She, like Marinette, had changed her outfit. She was wearing a red wool cape outlined in black with a red hood trimmed in warm, black fur. The cape dropped down to just above her elbow when her arms were down. The part covering the neck had black spots circling it, with a small black latch ensuring that the cape wouldn’t fall. Paired with the cape were warm, black gloves that tapered off to a point an inch below her elbow and flat, red boots with a black top that folded over and spotted with black spots that skirted the bottom of her knee. The additions went with the original skintight outfit perfectly and she was stunning.’

 

“Cat got your tongue?” Ladybug asked him cheekily, a smirk on her face.

 

“I..um…,” he found himself unable to properly think, mesmerized by the sudden change. She laughed at his reaction, the sound bright and clear.

 

“Did you make it yourself?” he blurted, saying the first thing that came to mind.

 

She looked surprised, then beamed happily, “Yes, yes I did. And I’m quite proud of it.”

 

“It looks amazing.”

 

“I’m glad you think so. After all, it simply wouldn’t do,” she presented a pile of neatly folded, black clothes from behind her back, “if my partner didn’t like his new outfit.”

 

He squealed, hands pressed to his mouth to muffle the sound. “Y-you made one for me?” he asked, touched.

 

“Of course! You’re my partner,” she reminded him with the confident grin that he had always loved and his eyes glistened with unshed tears.

 

“Thank you,” he whispered, his voice filled with gratitude. Never mind the fact that this was the first present not given to him by Nathalie, he once again reminded by the fact that she cared. And she cared for him, not for his looks or family. “Thank you,” he repeated, smiling at her thankfully.

 

She was somewhat taken aback by his strong response, and made a mental note to give him gifts more often. “No problem,” she responded cheerfully. “Now go try it on!”

 

Happily, he obliged. After a minute of fiddling with the various parts, he pulled on the last glove and posed, waiting for her verdict. She applauded and he beamed, continuing to go into a series of poses and admiring himself in a window. He really did look nice, she mused. His look was rougher, something befitting an alley cat rather than a refined pet. His cape was longer in the back than the front and had a jagged hem. The cape was decorated with lines and dots of acid green that lined the edges of the cape, and had cat ears on the top that fitted over his original ears and was acid green on the inside of the ears. The cape was held together by a bell, stitched onto the fabric and pushed through a loop to secure the cape. His gloves were fitted around the hands but was slightly flared at the wrist. Like his cape, the hem of the glove was lined in a thin strip of green. Claws had been sewn on as well, fake nails painted black and then trimmed to a point. His boots were flat and black, fitted to the foot and ankle but then flared out and lined with green.

 

Chat smiled, satisfied with the look. Turning to Ladybug, he bent into a bow, sweeping his arm to her, “Shall we go M’lady?”

 

She rolled her eyes but played along, “Lead the way.” They proceeded to the ceremony, where they were promptly bombarded with questions about their new outfits.


	10. Prompt: Christmas Samples

Marinette shivered in the cold night, the jacket doing nothing against the cold. Seeing another group of people pass by, she plastered on a smile.

 

“Hello!” she called. “Would you like to try some samples from the Boulangerie Patisserie?” She held up the plate of delectable cookies but the people had already passed by. She sighed. She had no idea why exactly she had to do this;the Boulangerie Patisserie was the best bakery in Paris according to many people. The only reason some passed by without a cookie was because they had passed by before she could ask or her voice was too quiet. Yet her parents still insisted on making her do this for seemingly no reason.

 

A flicker of movement caught her eye and she looked up. A blond-haired, green-eyed boy who looked vaguely familiar was smiling at her, nibbling on a cookie.

 

“Hi,” he greeted.

 

“Hello,” she politely replied. Deciding that he would soon leave because of the cold, she turned her attention back to the busy streets of Paris, looking for a particularly large group that would willing take a few cookies.

 

A few moments passed and she took a glance at the boy, who had already finished his cookie and was still standing next to her. He caught her look.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing,” she looked back at the crowd, but couldn’t resist sneaking another glance. Unfortunately, his eyes once again found hers.

 

“Seriously, what is it?” he asked, a glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

 

“Why are you still here?” she blurted, unable to contain her curiosity.

 

“Am I not allowed to stand here?” he grinned at her.

 

“No, but….”

 

“But?”

 

“But it’s cold and no one in their right mind would stand outside.” she bluntly stated, staring at him suspiciously.

 

“One, who says I’m in right mind? And two, you’re also standing out here in the cold,” he pointed out.

 

“Oh I didn’t notice, thanks for pointing that out,” she thought wryly. Verbally, she argued that she was standing out here to give out cookies; he was standing out here for no visible reason. As if to prove her point, a passerby took a cookie. Marinette smiled at them, calling out a “Merry Christmas.”`

 

“Well, maybe I’m here because I saw a pretty girl alone in the cold and wanted to keep her company,” he winked at her flirtatiously.

 

“That’s just creepy,” she deadpanned.

 

“True. Hmm, then maybe I saw a friend and wanted to talk to them.”

 

“Considering that I don’t even know your name, we are not friends,” she disproved his excuse.

 

“Oh! We can change that,” he extended his hand. “I’m Adrien, nice to meet you. Can we be friends?”

 

Determining that he wouldn’t leave anytime soon, she relented. “Nice to meet you, Adrien,” she shook his hand. “I’m Marinette. Let’s be friends.”

 

“Yay!” his face brightened as he cheered, and he twirled in a small circle. She smiled at his happiness, and they started talking about everything and anything, only pausing when she had to replenish the cookies.

 

“-and then it turned out that she had the bracelet all along!” Marinette ended, recounting the time with

 

“Oh, wow,” Adrien distantly responded, grateful that he had correctly determined that the bracelet he found had been Chloe’s and that he was able to return it with no trouble. He was quickly finding out that his friend was not quite as innocent or nice as she pretended to be. He had approached Marinette after recognizing her appearance from what Chloe had described to him and wanted to see what she was like.  
“I know!” Marinette shook her head, “ All that trouble for one misunderstanding.” She paused, examining Adrien. “Um, Adrien?”

 

He looked up guiltily, wondering if she found out that he wasn’t listening. “Y-yes?” he squeaked.

 

“Go home.”

 

“Why?!” he sounded and was offended that she wanted him to leave.

 

“You’re shivering and I don’t want you to go sick,” she said worriedly.

 

He relaxed, relieved that it wasn’t something he had done. Marinette was nice, and he didn’t want to lose her friendship. “Nope!” he stubbornly replied, “I’m staying right here.”

 

She sighed exasperatedly. “Fine. Stay right here.” She disappeared into the bakery as he looked questioningly. A few minutes later, she reappeared. Tucked into her arm was some kind of black fabric, and she was holding two steaming cups.

 

“Where are the cookies?” he asked.

 

“They said I could stop,” she explained.” Here, she handed him a cup of what seemed to be hot chocolate then shoved the black fabric at him. “Put this on.”

 

Making sure not to spill any of the drink, he carefully pulled on the jacket. It was warm. It had a mandarin collar with a small bell in the middle and a zipper running down the front of the jacket. The right breast was embellished with an acid green paw print, and the jacket’s hem and bottom of the sleeves were outlined in thin green stripes. The hood was decorated with black ears with a green middle.

 

He glanced at her, “This is…?”

 

“I made it for a friend,” she explained, “but you need it more than he does.”

 

He assumed that her friend was a friend of Chat. It would be too much of a coincidence if she was Ladybug and meant to give it to him. Nonetheless, it was warm and he would probably start wearing it on patrols when he didn’t move as much and it was colder.

 

“And now, since I’m done, go home, model-boy.” she lightly pushed at him, a small grin gracing her face.  
With a sudden surge of confidence, he stepped closer to her and kissed her forehead. “As you wish, princess.”

 

Flustered, she pushed him harder, causing him to actually stumble back.

 

He grinned and called out as he stepped away, “I’ll come visit, Mari!”

 

Shaking her head at the disappearing figure, she stepped back into the bakery with her cheeks still red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could probably do a short story with this causing a reveal but I won't. For now.


	11. Prompt: Snow Injury

“Gah!”

 

Marinette stopped running, turning to the sudden gasp. Adrien was buried in snow, the only visible part of him being his blonde hair. She gasped and jogged over.

 

“Adrien! Are you okay?” she checked him over for injuries.

 

“I’m fine, Mari-” unnoticed by Marinette, Adrien paused and a wicked grin crossed his face. Just then, her hand pressed down on his ankle. “Ow!” he exclaimed.

 

“On no! Are you hurt? What’s wrong?” she fussed around him, not sure what to do.

 

“I’m okay,” he moved his ankle a bit and winced. “Actually...I think my ankle may be a bit sprained.”

 

Marinette gasped, her hands flying to her mouth in horror. “I’m so sorry!” she blurted. “I shouldn’t have made you play in the snow! Oh no, what if your dad gets mad at you because of this? Now you can’t walk properly!”

 

“Marinette,” he stopped her ramble, “I’m fine.” He briefly winced again then painfully smiled, “Honest.”

 

“Don’t lie to me! You’ll make me feel worse,” she frowned at him but then her guilt overtook her again. “Come on,” she lifted him up, placing his arm over her shoulder and supporting his weight, “The bakery is nearby and I’ll nurse you until you can get picked up.”

 

“Okay,” he complacently replied. They slowly walked to the bakery, Marinette constantly asking if he was in any pain and him cheerfully reassuring her. When they got there, she briefly explained what happened to her parents and deposited him in the kitchen,

 

“I’ll get some ice for your ankle,” she hurriedly informed him, and rushed to the freezer.

 

“Wait!”

 

She stopped, looking at Adrien worriedly, “What’s wrong?”

 

“I want to see your room.”

 

“But-”

 

“Please?” His pleading look coupled with her guilt made her accede.

 

“Fine.” She once again mentally thanked herself for taking down the posters and computer screen when they had become better friends She swept him up princess style.

 

“Hey!”

 

“What?” she glared at him sternly.

 

“...Nothing,” he mumbled. She carried him up the stairs and carefully placed him on her cough, not trusting herself to carry him up the loft without any injuries. “Stay here, I’m going to get some ice for you.” She glared at him, effectively cutting off any protests.

 

“Yes. ma;am” he saluted her. After watching her go down the stairs and making she couldn’t see him, he got up and started inspecting her room. He passed the pictures on her wall, smiling at the happiness they conveyed. With a grin, he sat on her chair and spun himself, quietly laughing in glee. Feeling himself become dizzy, he slowed the spinning and came to a stop. He smiled. The Chat Noir and Ladybug dolls were on her desk, for repairs judging by the needle and thread next to them.

 

He perked up at the sound of footsteps on the stairs and laid down on the couch just as the top of a head came into view.

 

“Adrien?” she called, making sure he was still there and didn’t go onto her balcony or something.

 

“Yes?” he smiled innocently as she sighed in relief. Placing the items on the floor, she inspected his ankle.

 

“It’s not swelling yet, thank goodness. Here,” she carefully positioned the ice onto his ankle. Turning, she scooped up the pillows on the floor. “Lift your head.” He obliged, and she laid the pillows behind his head. He sighed in bliss.

 

“Do you need anything else?” she asked.

 

“A get better kiss?” he requested with a small grin.

  
“You-” she started huffly, but abruptly stopped with a sigh. She quickly leaned over and kissed his forehead. When she pulled back, her cheeks were red.

 

“I-I’m going to get some snacks,” she stuttered, “stay here.” She practically ran down the stairs, wishing her cheeks could cool down. Adrien went back to his inspection. Seeing a string hanging on her ceiling, he pulled it down. A thing that looked like a calendar dropped down. However, before he could properly look at it, he once again heard footsteps. He hurriedly pulled on the string to make the calendar roll up and jumped on the bed, placing the ice on his ankle.

 

“Ow!” He glanced sideways to see the top of a blue head and cookies scattered on the ground. He ran over to her.

 

“Marinette! Are you okay?” His face hovered over her in worry.

 

“I’m fine,” she smiled reassuringly and got up, brushing dust off her pants. “Thank god I wasn’t carrying the hot chocolate or it would’ve been a di..sas...ter…” her voice trailed off as her gaze narrowed. With a jolt, Adrien realized that he was standing on his ankle.

 

“You-you aren’t injured, are you?” she stated more than asked, trembling with a mixture of embarrassment and anger. She stepped closer threateningly. Adrien stepped back.

 

“I-I’m sorry! I just,” his voice became a small whisper that Marinette didn’t quite catch, “I just wanted to be spoiled by you.”

 

“Y-you! I sacrificed ice and pillows and cookies for you!” she stepped closer, pounding her fists on his chest in fury.

 

“I’m sorry!” Adrien raised his hands in surrender. “I won’t do it again! I promise!”

 

“You made me kiss you!” Marinette’s blush went up a notch. This was the only thing that she truly angry about- and embarrassed about for that matter. She paced forward, forcing Adrien to continuously step back from the force of her hits.

 

“I said I’m sorry!” Adrien’s hand hit something as he backed up, and they both turned and watched, as if in slow motion, as the box fell and posters of a certain model spilled out. They were silent as the last of the papers fluttered to the ground.

 

“...Marinette?” Adrien looked at the horrified girl, a mischievous tone in his question. “Why do you have posters of me in your room?”

 

Marinette turned back to stare at him, her face pale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwhahaha, cliffhanger! I didn't intend for this to be a cliffhanger, but halfway through I realized that this could lead to another prompt so I cut it short, partly for suspense and partly so that the next chapter can continue my average of 3 pages on google docs. Part 2 will be out tomorrow!


	12. Prompt: Family dinner (Injury part 2)

“Um…” Marinette stared at Adrien uncertainly, unsure of how to reply. “I…”

 

“Yes?” He stepped closer, his grin widening.

 

“IhaveacrushonyousoIusedtocutoutyourpicturesandputhemonmywallbutItookthemdownwhenwebecamefriends,” she blurted in one breath, gasping by the end of the sentence. Adrien tilted his head at her, frowning.

 

“Wait, say that again, slowly. I didn’t hear what you said.”

 

Marinette’s blushed at the thought of saying that again, “No way, nuh-uh. I am not saying that again." His frown deepened.

 

“Marinette, please?” he pleaded. She shook her head, stepping away.

 

“No.” She repeated, taking another step back.

 

“Why?”

 

“Why?” she repeated, slightly vexed that he would ask her to do such an embarrassing thing “Because it’s embarrassing, that’s why!”

 

“Why would it be embarrassing?” he asked cluelessly, mirroring her movements and stepping forward. Her back hit a wall and she glanced at it and then looked at Adrien nervously.

 

“Y-You’re way too naive, you know that?” she questioned rhetorically under her breath.

 

“What? How am I naive?” He protested.

 

“Because you don’t realize that I have a-”

 

“Marinette, dinner’s ready! Will your friend be joining us?” Sabine’s voice called out as her head appeared at the top of the stairs. She stopped at the sight of them. “Oh! I’m sorry for interrupting, please continue.” she apologized, giggling slightly, and went to close the trapdoor. Marinette and Adrien stared at the closed entrance silently.

 

“W-wait!” Marinette scrambled and ran away from him, realizing how they must’ve looked with Adrien advancing on her while she was backed into a wall. “We’re coming!” Her face flamed. Adrien went after her, wondering what she was going to say.

 

Her parents looked up as they entered the dining room, Tom was already sitting while Sabine was setting the last plate. They both looked deceptively calm.

 

“Oh, the lovebirds are finally here,” Tom calmly said, a small quirk on the edge of his mouth betraying him.

 

“What happened to your ankle, Adrien?” Sabine asked curiously.

 

“Oh, it wasn’t as bad as I thought, thank you for asking,” Adrien politely replied. He looked at the table his mouth, watering. Each person had their own plate of beef bourguignon, with a small bowl of French onion soup on the side as well as a plate of simple Caesar salad. In the center was a plate of more beef bourguignon, bread, cheese, and some fruits. “It looks delicious,” he complimented.

 

“It’s the yeast I could do,” Tom said off-handedly. The teenagers both turned to look at him, Adrien in delight while Marinette let out a small groan. “Aw, Marinette, don’t rye,” he continued.

 

“Yeah, Marinette,” Adrien started with a grin, “don’t be so bleu.”

 

“No, not you too, Adrien,” Marinette sat down and promptly banged her head on the table.

 

“Now, now, Marinette, naan of that,” Adrien gently scolded.

 

“Oh, I like this guy,” Tom said with a grin.

 

“Crust me, I’m on a roll,” Adrien joked. Marinette groaned again and looked at her mom pleadingly.

 

“Let’s stop with the puns,” Sabine laughed, “Marinette’s feta-p with you guys.”

 

"Mom!" Marinette groaned, looking at her parents imploringly. "Please stop."

 

“Fine,” Tom relented with a chuckle and stood up, extending his hand to Adrien, “I’m Tom, nice to meet you.”

 

Adrien shook his hand with a smile, “I’m Adrien, likewise.”

 

Tom shook his hand, grinning broadly. “Handsome, funny, and polite,” He winked at Marinette, “You’ve got yourself quite a catch, Mari.” She blushed and stammered that they weren’t dating. Adrien simply smiled and sat down. They began to eat.

 

“It’s delicious,” Adrien commented.

 

“And he has good taste,” Tom looked impressed. “Don’t let him go, Marinette. He’s one in a million.”

 

“I said we’re not dating!” Marinette exclaimed, her blush turning darker.

 

“Yet,” Sabine added, smiling. Marinette slumped into her chair, muttering darkly. The others laughed and launched into a cheerful discussion about random things. Sabine started the story of how they first met, but was cut off by Tom. Then, Tom started a childhood story about Marinette, but was quickly silenced by a silent glare. Soon enough, the puns started again, Marinette cheering up enough to actually say a few. As the minutes ticked by, they finished their dinner.

 

“That was brie-licious,” Adrien sighed contently, resting his hand on his stomach.

 

“There’s still dessert,” Sabine reminded him, heading into the kitchen.

 

“I don’t think I can eat another bite, thoug-” he stopped, drawn to the smell of warm, delicious chocolate chip cookies.

 

“Are you sure?” Tom asked with a knowing smile.

 

“...I can manage a few bites.” Sabine put down the plate and his mouth watered. “Or more,” he added. He picked one up and took a bite. A sound akin to a moan came, and he closed his eyes in delight. “This is amazing.” He opened his eyes and sat up, a joking grin on his face, “Can I marry whoever made this?”

 

“I think that can be arranged,” Tom and Sabine mentioned at the same time. Adrien paused.

 

“Wait, what?” he asked, confused.

 

“Marinette,” Tom started, ignoring him, “your answer?” She blushed and murmured something unintelligible.

 

“Wait, you didn’t make this?” Adrien directed his question to Tom and Sabine.

  
“Nope! Our lovely daughter did.”

 

“O-oh,” he glanced at Marinette. She caught his eye and they both turned away, blushing. The parents grinned silently.

 

“W-well it’s getting late and Adrien should probably go home,” Marinette stammered, getting up so quickly that her chair fell with a clatter.

 

“Y-yeah,” Adrien agreed. He started walking out after saying good-bye to Sabine and Tom. Marinette grabbed a few cookies and followed, picking up a paper bag as they passed the counter and dropping them inside. As the door closed behind them, they looked at each mutely.

 

“S-sorry about them,” Marinette murmured as she handed him the bag.

 

“It’s okay,” Adrien scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “Thanks for the cookies.”

 

“No problem, thanks for coming,” Marinette replied. A beat of silence passed.

 

“...the offer still stands, you know,” Adrien said, grinning.

 

“W-what?!” Marinette looked at him in shock, before seeing he was joking. She laughed. “Get out of here, you,” she pushed him.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” he called, walking away.

 

They both smiled secretly, a light, happy blush on their cheeks.


	13. Prompt: 12 Days of Christmas

Marinette entered the classroom quietly despite no one else being in the room. In her arms, she carried light blue cylinder box with a blue ribbon. The box contained  a black fedora hat decorated with a wing-like pattern and a small bundle of feathers tipped with gold sewn into the side. She had picked up numerous pigeon feathers and carefully dipped the top edge into gold paint, trimmed them, and glued them on top of each other to recreate a small wing like a turtle dove’s. She had decided to give Adrien 12 gifts leading up to Christmas with the 12 Days of Christmas as inspiration. If everything went to plan, she would confess on the 25th. _If_ everything went to plan, or if she could gather up her courage to at least say 3 words intelligibly.

 

She smiled as she placed the box on Adrien’s desk. She had woken up extra early to make sure no one saw her bring it to school and had taken measures to ensure that no one saw her place it on Adrien’s desk during lunch.. Sure she was tired, but it was worth it. Especially considering Adrien’s reaction yesterday.

 

He was having a bad day, she could tell. His face looked a bit more tired than usual and he was a lot quieter. However, when he saw the present addressed to him and saw the jacket inside, which had a dark brown to black ombre and was decorating with white stripes akin to a partridge's, his face lit up. It was amazing and beautiful. Her heart had swelled with happiness knowing that she could and had made his day better. Tiredness would be of no consequence if she could see him like that everyday.

 

“Marinette,” A voice that sounded suspiciously like Adrien’s interrupted her thoughts, “what are you doing?” She jumped. She hadn’t realized so much time had passed while she was reminiscing. A small crowd started gathering behind him, watching curiously.

 

“O-Oh! I-um-,” she looked around nervously, trying to think of a believable excuse, “I saw this on your desk and what in it I was wondering! I mean! I was wondering what was in it!” she smiled widely, hoping that they believe.

 

“Okay?” Adrien looked at her, confused, but shrugged it off. He took a step forward and opened the box.

 

“Oooh,” the classmates that had gathered around him said in awe. He mirrored their expressions.

 

“This is amazin-ah-ah-achoo!” Adrien sneezed, then looked at the hat again. “Oh no, this has feathers, doesn’t it? I’m allergic to feathers.”

 

Marinette eyes widened in horror. “He was?!,” she thought frantically, “I-I didn’t know that! Oh no, how bad is his allergy? W-will he die?” She could picture the headlines know: “Famous Teenage Model and Son of Gabriel Agreste Murdered by Hat. The suspect is a 15 year old girl with blue hair in pigtails and blue eyes. If seen, please call 112 immediately.” And then she would be arrested and would rot in jail still pining over the very boy she had unintentionally killed.

 

“Alright class, settle down. Go back to your seats.” The teacher called as she entered the room. Marinette numbly followed the instructions, her face a deathly pale.

 

~~Later that day in Marinette’s room~~

 

Marinette flopped onto her bed with a loud sob. She picked up her phone, went into her contacts, tapped the first A that she saw, and dialed the number. The moment it was picked up, she launched into a rant.

 

“Oh Alya, what should I do? I didn’t know that he was allergic to feathers! I should’ve checked and asked someone. Oh god, I can’t tell him that I made the presents now! He’ll hate me or something! Well, no, he’s too nice to do that but I couldn’t bear with the guilt,” she sighed miserably, “I just wanted to make him happy but now it’s come to  _ this _ . I wish I could bury myself in a hole.”

 

“...Marinette?” Adrien’s voice filtered through her phone. She shot up.

 

“A-A-A-Adrien?!” she screeched. She suddenly remembered that she had gotten his number a week ago for a project. “I’m so sorry!! I-I meant to call Alya!” she exclaimed, hurriedly rushing to apologize and explain.

 

He chuckled. “It’s okay,” he answered. There was a short pause, “So, you were the one that made the hat and jacket?”

 

“Huh? Oh, y-yes…,” she replied softly.

 

“Thank you!” his voice was filled with happiness, “I love them! Don’t feel bad about the feathers, you could’ve have known.”

 

“How could I not feel bad? How could I know exactly the time, day and location of your photoshoot this week but not your allergies?” she thought to herself guiltily. “I-if you say so,” she murmured.

“Seriously, don’t feel bad about it!” he insisted. Marinette giggled lightly, a sound that made him smile.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Good,” he smiled, satisfied. “So why have you been giving me presents?”

 

“Oh, um,” she couldn’t exactly say that it was because he was a perfect being that deserved everything good in this world and that she had a crush on him, “b-because you’ve seemed down l-lately and I wanted to cheer you up,” she said instead.

 

“Oh, I..I didn’t think anyone had noticed. Thanks, Marinette,” he repeated.

 

“No problem! I’m glad you liked them,” she responded cheerfully.

 

“Wasn’t it a lot of trouble to make them?”

 

“No, I had them lying around and just had to tailor them,” she lied.

 

“If you say so,” he said doubtfully. “I have to get ready for my lesson. Bye, Marinette.”

 

“Bye Adrien, it was nice talking to you.”

 

“Also, Marinette?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I could never hate you.”

 

Click.  _Beep, beep, beep_

 

_Thud_  


  
  
  


The phone bounced and fell over on the bed, unnoticed by the speechless Marinette


	14. Prompt: First Snow

“Chat….!” Ladybug exclaimed behind him. He whipped around, worried that something had happened. She was holding her cupped hands out, staring into something with an expression of awe.

 

“Yes, M’lady?”

 

“It’s snowing!” she said breathlessly. Her voice full of happiness and excitement. He made a mental note that she liked snow. Glancing up, he confirmed that it was indeed snowing, small white orbs falling gently from the sky.

 

“Isn’t beautiful?” she asked him. He looked at her.

 

“Yes, yes it is,” he informed her with a slight smile. She glanced at him and narrowed her eyes.

 

“You’re not even looking,” she accused him. He shrugged and gestured towards.

 

“It’s still a beautiful view,” he replied with a smirk. Ladybug sighed and looked back to the snow, admiring it. After a few minutes, she stepped further to the outskirts of the Eiffel Tower platform. She took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh, cold air that comes with snow. With a giggle, she took a light step and twirled under the snow. 

 

Chat’s breath caught in his throat, she was gorgeous. The light from below caught on her figure, outlining it in the dark night. Her eyelashes were visible, long and prominent on her pale cheeks. A small smile graced her face, further highlighting her beauty. The bangs of her hair framed her face delicately, as though she were fragile. The snow fell like feathers, softly gathering on top of her midnight hair like a crown. White snow circled her gently as if each one wanted to be close to her. The paleness made her colors all the more vibrant and she seemed more alive than ever before. She swirled to a stop and tilted her head back, mouth open as she waited for the spheres to settle in her mouth. His mouth and body moved before his mind was aware of it. He stepped to her and took a deep bow, one hand extended to the amazing creature in front of him.

 

“May I have this dance, M’lady?”

 

She looked at him, startled. To his surprise, she blushed very lightly. “I don’t know how to dance,” she admitted. He smiled.

 

“I can teach you.”

 

“You know how to dance?”

 

“Yep,” he replied cheerfully. He had been forced to learn at a young age. After all, he didn’t want to embarrass his father at some party by stepping on some important designer’s feet. But now, he was happy he had learned.

 

“Okay,” she answered. Grinning, he took her hand and placed it on his shoulder, holding the other hand in his slightly raised and to the side.

 

“To start a basic box step,” he instructed, “take a step back with your right foot, then step to the left with your left foot and bring your feet together. After, step forward with your left foot, go right with your right foot, bring your feet together, and repeat from the start. Remember to stay on the balls of your feet. When going forward or back, rise to the top of your feet and go back down when going sideways.” 

 

With a nod, she followed his instructions. After a few tries, she got it right and they moved on to the next step. A half hour or so pass and she learned all the steps and could execute them reasonably well without fail. Now, they were just having fun, continuously switching from the box step to the revolve.

 

“You’re good at this, are sure you didn’t know how to do this before?” he asked teasingly. She laughed.

 

“It’s only because I have such a great teacher,” she replied with a smile. But then, as if to mock her, she slipped on the growing pile of snow. Chat reacted instantly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him so she wouldn’t fall. They looked at each other. With a blush growing on both their cheeks, they hastily stepped away.

 

“Thanks,” Ladybug offered with a smile.

 

“Anything for my lady,” Chat replied cheekily as he winked. Her smile widened.

 

“Anything…?” she repeated with an evil grin.

 

“Yes, anything,” he repeated firmly, his tone becoming more serious. 

 

“....It’s getting late, go home you alley cat,” she turned him around so that he couldn’t see the blush on her cheeks, but he could still hear the smile in her voice.

 

“As M’lady wishes,” he turned around and, as per usual, kissed her hand with a wink.

 

As per usual, Ladybug pushed him away with a laugh and he jumped away.

 

Unusually, they both smiled as he jumped away and Ladybug lingered for a bit, watching him, before going home.

 

Unusually, Ladybug touched the hand he had kissed and smiled fondly.

 

Something had changed that night, although neither knew what or why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Unfortunately, I have some bad news. It's nothing anything serious, but this week is the week before break for me and so there has been more homework and a ton more tests than usual, not even counting various potlucks and making gifts for my friends before the break starts. Thursday, tomorrow, will be the worst of it with studying and other things and I highly doubt that I will be able to write and post a chapter for tomorrow. For this, I sincerely apologize.
> 
> On the other hand, my winter break starts this Saturday! This means that I can make longer, and hopefully better chapters for you guys to enjoy as well as edit my other chapters!
> 
> I once again apologize for skipping yet another day and I promise to somehow make it up.


	15. Prompt: Christmas Party

“C”mon, Marinette! You can’t spend all day in front of the door.” Alya lightly pushed her friend, causing Marinette to stumble. “Why are you so shy? You look great,” she persisted, gesturing to Marinette’s formal yet Christmasy Chat-inspired outfit. Their school was having a masquerade dance, made fancy due to Chloe’s father. Full-length dresses and tuxedos were expected. Since Marinette didn’t want to be obvious with her usual black, pink and white colors, she decided on using Ladybug as inspiration. Plus she needed the extra boost of confidence that being Ladybug brought her. She adjusted her dress nervously.

“B-but…” Marinette trailed off, trying to think of some way to put off her entrance. It wasn’t her outfit, she knew it was amazing. The dark red sleeves were off the shoulder and lined the top of the dress, the ends widening just slightly as it came out from the center. Attached to the ends of the sleeves were more dark red pieces of cloth, which rested elegantly on her upper arms. The plain dark red bodice tapered to a point in the front just below her hips. From the bottom of the bodice flowed dark red fabric that poufed out in a ball gown. Sewn between the end of the bodice and the start of a skirt was more black fabric, going a few inches down the skirt with a ruffled pattern and a triangle cut out in the front. From the bottom of the skirt came numerous black spots that were bunched up so that you couldn’t tell where one circle ended and the other started. The dots rose up the skirt, dispersing as it rose. Her mask mirrored the skirt’s design and copied the shape of Ladybug’s mask. The mask was red with one big dot on both sides. After the dot were two smaller dots on either side, then two smaller dots again. She had traded in her pigtails for loose, wavy hair and a silver tiara. Circling her neck was a red choker that had black lace trimming on both sides. Black opera gloves and dark red heels completed the ensemble.

No, she loved her outfit. The problem was that, in this dress, she was stuck somewhere as Marinette and Ladybug. The clumsy teenage and the confident superhero. If someone thinks she’s Ladybug and then she trips or something...she didn’t want to think about it.

Alya pushed her again, and this time Marinette stepped into the room. Her first reaction was awe; it was like a genuine medieval ballroom complete with various fairy lights and mistletoe hanging from various places and a chandelier in the middle. Her second reaction was nervousness; people were staring at her. With a gulp, she turned to hide away in the corners of the room. Alya stopped her.

“None of that. You’re going right to the center of the floor.” she turned Marinette so she faced that direction. “Or else,” she added, knowing that Marinette could easily break her grip and run off or go to the shadows once Alya was gone. Marinette nodded, showing that she understood.

“Good. Now I’m going to get some drinks for us,” and with that Alya walked off, heading to the food and drinks area.

Marinette took and a deep breath and stepped forward. Gratefully, she noted the center was crowded, though not so much as the edges. She wandered around like a lost spirit, not exactly sure what she should do.

“....M’lady?” a voice called out to her hesitantly.

She stiffened and reluctantly turned around. Chat Noir. Of course she would run into the second person she didn’t want to run into. Chloe was the first. His face brightened.

“I knew it!” he bent a knee and kissed her hand. “You look pawsitively stunning, M’lady.”

She rolled her eyes and pulled her hand away, “You don’t look too bad yourself, Chat.” She smiled at him, hopeful that he didn’t notice that she was different, personality wise, today. Besides, she wasn’t lying. He was wearing a tuxedo. He had a black top coat with a cropped jacket front and one tail coat split into town. The inside of the coat was green as well as the top of the side pockets and a thin stripe lining the inside of the lapels. The waistcoat was black, the top and bottom lined with green with and intricate green design in the middle. The tie was also black with a green pawprint where it was tied. He wore black pants and shoes to complete the outfit.

His eyebrows furrowed slightly as he noted that she was slightly distant and nervous. He peered at her. “Are you okay, M’lady?”

She paused before breaking out into a smile just a tad too wide. “Of course, I am. Why?”

“You seem a bit off today,” he admitted, watching her reaction. She was surprised, but quickly schooled her expression into one of gratitude and “aww.”

“I’m fine,” she poked his nose, “ but thanks for worrying, kitty-cat.” She smiled at him as he analyzed her. She definitely wasn’t fine. He let out a very small sigh that she couldn’t hear. He knew she wanted to keep their personal lives private, and decided not to pry. 

He bowed,”May I have this dance?” Ladybug raised an eyebrow, surprised.

“You know how to waltz?” she asked. The only reason she knew was because of the social dancing classes she had to take.

“And quite a few other dances,” he winked. “Give me a few songs and I’ll teach you all of them.” 

She laughed, “Nice try, kitty, but you’re not getting more dances out of me that way.”

“It doesn’t hurt to try,” he replied, shrugging. She shook her head silently.

“Yes, you may,” she placed her hand in his and they started dancing.

“You really look nice with your hair down,” Chat commented.

“Enjoy it while you can,” she grinned, “I very rarely let my hair down.”

“Is there a reason for putting it down today?”

She shrugged. “It matches my outfit more than pigtails would,” she explained. He studied her, glancing at her outfit.

“That’s true. Did you design your dress? I’ve never seen anything like,” he asked, mentally going through the list of dresses he’s seen. She smiled.

“Yes, I did! I didn’t really expect it to be so Ladybug-ish but I quite like it,” she gushed excitedly.

“Ladybug-ish?” he asked curiously. She paused, and he knew she was rattled because she missed a step in the dance.

“Oh, um,” she paused, wondering whether or not she should explain, “I think of my personal self and Ladybug and two separate beings.” Chat was surprised, he always assumed that Ladybug’s personal life centered around a girl like Ladybug. 

“Why?”

Ladybug looked down at the question, silent. After a minute she partly looked up, staring at him through her eyelashes. “Curiosity killed the cat, you know,” she said quietly. He wondered if she was implying that he wouldn’t like the girl behind the mask, which was impossible.

“Yet satisfaction brought it back,” he replied matter-of-factly, watching her.

“But how do you know you’ll be satisfied?” she asked. She looked so innocent as she looked at him in curiosity, her voice containing a tinge of some kind of desperation. They stopped in the dance, and he leaned closer, his nose touching hers. 

“Because, whether it’s the girl in or out of the mask, I’ll always love who you are.”


	16. Prompt: Late nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, yesterday ended up being busier than I expected so I didn't get to post two chapters. Thankfully, I can catch up today so expect today's chapter in a few hours. Thanks for reading!

Chat Noir raced across Paris, jumping buildings and running across rooftops with furious tears in his eyes. “It wasn’t fair,” he thought angrily, “why did my father always do this me? Always canceling or making me do something without my consent. He doesn’t even consider my feelings.” He paused, wiping the tears away.

“Chat Noir?”

A familiar voice reached him and he looked down to see Marinette’s crystal-blue eyes peering at him from her balcony. He started and hurriedly wiped away the rest of his tears. He didn’t want anyone to see him like this.

“Are you okay?” she asked in concern. He jumped down, landing next to her with a smile.

“Purrfectly fine, princess! Why do you ask?”

“...Because you were crying,” she stated bluntly, looking at her partner in concern. She knew she shouldn’t mix her personal life with his superhero one, but she couldn’t leave him alone when something was bothering him.

“Oh that?” he smiled at her, hiding his crushed hopes that she hadn’t seen his tears “I just had something in my eye, don’t worry about it!”

They stared at each other in silence, Marinette watching his sad eyes in concern.

“I’m always here if you want to talk. We’re friends, aren’t we?” she offered to him with a smile. His eyes watered. Friends. He nodded tightly.

“Chat?” she looked even more worried and wiped away his tears with the back of her hand.

He swallowed thickly. “I’m sorry, princess. It’s just- It’s just that I don’t have many friends. I was separated from other kids my age for most of my life, and I only recently convinced my dad to let me go to school,” he admitted.

“Oh, Chat,” Marinette pulled him in for a hug, resting his head against her shoulder and patting his head comfortingly, “ We are friends, and always will be.”

He smiled. “Thank you, Marinette.” He wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly yet gently. “Thank you.”

Her hold on him tightened and she buried her head in his shoulder. Rocking back and forth on her heels, she wished that she could protect this small and vulnerable person, so different from the confident and cocky Chat she had always known, from the cruelties of the world. She cradled him in her arms in silence, comforting him, until his sniffles died down.

“You okay?” she asked gently after a few minutes. He sniffed and smiled.

“Yep, thank you, princess.” They smiled at each other.

“What happened?”

“I-I had an important competition today and my father promised he would come. He didn’t. I...I know he’s really busy but I wish he would stop canceling so much,” he laughed quietly, “Or maybe I should just stop expecting so much.”

“There’s nothing wrong with expecting something, and the wait is half the fun,” she took his hands and looked into his eyes, smiling. “And when the day comes, whether the next competition or the next year, when he shows up, it’ll all be worth it. Trust me.”

“If you say so,” he was doubtful but decided to trust her nonetheless.

"If you want me to," she added after a second, "I'll wait with you.."

"Really?" he perked up and smiled, "You would stay and wait with me, no matter how long it'll take for him to come?"

“Of course! Now come inside for a bit, it’s freezing out here and I don’t want you to catch a cold,” she pushed him to the trapdoor and opened it, gesturing for him to go inside. He jumped into her room. Instantly, he realized how cold it was outside, especially compared to the warmth inside. He sighed happily. Marinette laughed at his relieved expression.

“I’m going to get us some hot chocolate, want some cookies with it?” she asked after landing next to him and closing the trapdoor. He grinned.

“I could never refuse anything made by my princess,” he paused before adding, “Especially when said princess is the daughter of two amazing bakers.” He hadn’t had much from this bakery. In fact, he only had one of the croissants that Marinette brought to school. He loved it. Buttery and flaky and utterly delicious. In fact, croissants had become his favorite food after that experience. He couldn’t wait to try the cookies.

As she went down to get them their treats, Chat glanced around her room. Nice, feminine and simple, like Marinette. His eyes caught on a series of posters above her desk, and he started, falling backward onto the bed in surprise. The posters were of him. Or, more specifically, of Adrien Agreste. He jumped down to investigate them.

“That makes sense,” he reasoned, “Marinette is a fan of Gabriel Agreste, so of course she would have some pictures of his work,” his arm hit her mouse and her desktop flared to life, “or...not…” He stared at the pink wallpaper, his face going red.

“Chat?”

He jumped, spinning around and hoping that his blush wasn’t too obvious.

“What are you doing?” she asked as she placed down the tray of hot chocolate and cookies. She then saw a flash of pink behind him and her face heated up. “Oh...so you saw that…” she realized, her voice falling into a quiet murmur. Silently, he nodded.

“So...do you like him?” he asked after a moment of awkward silence, gesturing to the pictures of Adrien. She nodded.

“Yep.”

“Why?”

“Oh um,” Marinette didn’t know what to start with. “I like how nice he is, for one thing. He’s always checking on people to see if they’re okay. I thought he would be mean because he’s friends with Chloe but he’s actually really kind. Um, I like his smile and his laugh, though he doesn’t really do much of either because of his shyness. We don’t talk much, mostly because I can’t talk to him, but he’s really caring and supportive of his friends. Um, I like how he scratches the back of his neck when he’s nervous. He tries hard to make others happy, even if it makes him unhappy. I just, I don’t like, I like him.”

“O-oh.”

She stared at him silently, her face turning a crimson red. The seconds ticked by, the tray’s delicacies sitting abandoned.

"D-do you like anyone?" she asked hesitantly. 

"Ladybug, of course!" he looked surprised. "I thought all of Paris knew that."

"Really?" Marinette was shocked, she had always thought that he was joking when he flirted with her. "W-why?"

"Well, of course, she confident and smart and generally amazing," he started, voicing Paris's general opinion about the superhero, "But she's also incredibly kind. She cares about the victims, unlike some other people, and tries to take care of them. She usually can't, because she's either swamped by interviewers or running out of time, but she tries. She does her best for people she doesn't even know. She's basically perfect," he smiled as Marinette frowned. "But's also undeniably human and sensitive. She's insecure, although you can't really tell unless you saw her second appearance or watch her carefully. She doesn't let her insecurity hold her back but she is insecure. She's modest and doesn't let her powers or achievements get to her head. She hates injustice, maybe a little too much. Once in a while, her feelings get to her, mostly around Chloe, but she still saves those that she probably hates. She's human but tries not to be. That's why I always try to protect her, because one day she'll forget that she's human and try to do something she can't. And I need her. Paris needs her. It's fine if I disappear, but she's irreplaceable."

Marinette smiled at his honest confession, a bit surprised by the fact that he likes her for, well, her. Not just the mask that makes up Ladybug but also the girl that's part of Ladybug. Then, the last part that he said registered in her mind.

"Hey!"

Chat jumped, startled by her harsh tone. "W-what?"

"What do you mean 'it's fine if you disappear'?!" It is not fine," she advanced on him angrily. "You are irreplaceable, too! Millions of people would miss you, as both Chat and whoever you are under that mask! Just because you can't purify doesn't mean that you're not needed! And even if Paris doesn't need you, which isn't true, Ladybug would need you! The only reason that she and other citizens are still alive are because of you!" Marinette stared at him, breathing heavily. "Don't you ever deprecate yourself again, you hear me?!"

"Y-yes, ma'am," Chat looked back at her with wide eyes, surprised by her outburst and also by how much she cared. "Thank you, Mari."

"N-no problem," she stuttered, her anger fading to embarrassment as she realized what she said. "I won't say it again so you better not forget it."

"Okay," Chat grinned, smiling as the adorably shy girl. In the distance, bells from a nearby church chimed to welcome the coming of midnight.

“It’s, um, it’s getting late so you should go,” Marinette abruptly said. She picked up a cup of hot chocolate and gave it to him, “Here, take this with you.”

Chat nodded and followed her instructions with a smile, still thinking of his the new revelations. At the last second, he remembered his manners and turned around.

“Thanks for the treats, princess,” he kissed her hand, “Good night.”

“No problem,” she smiled at him, “If you ever want to talk again, I’m always here. At least at night time.”

“I just might take you up on that offer. Sweet dreams, Mari,” he exited the trapdoor.

"Don't forget what I said!" Marinette called as he left.

"I won't," he answered back.

Both of them smiled as he left, having a little more knowledge and being just a little more close to the other person.


	17. Prompt: Decorations

_Knock knock_

Marinette looked over to the window to see green eyes and a black mask. Jumping up, she hurried over to open the window. Chat jumped inside, grinning. She frowned at him.

“I know I told you to come over but I meant the through the front door, not the window, Adrien.”

He shrugged, the smile still on his face, and stepped to the side so no one outside could see him de-transform. “I just wanted to see M’lady as soon as possible, that’s all.” She sighed, running a hand down her face partly in frustration and partly to give herself time to compose herself. She still wasn’t fully used to the “Chat Noir is Adrien” thing and Chat’s flirtations mixed with Adrien’s looks and personality was dangerous.

“I just don’t want rumors to start,” she explained, “if Hawkmoth thinks that I’m important to you then he’ll target me and that’ll create all kinds of complications.”

“But you are important to me,” Chat pouted sadly.

“You’re important to me, too,” she smiled, “but Hawkmoth doesn’t need to know that.”

“...I’ll start coming through the front door in the daytime,” he relented.

“Good. My parents are out making a delivery so we’re safe, but it’d be awkward if one day they come into the room and you’re somehow in here with me.”

“That’s true. I want to stay on the good side of my future parents-in-law,” he winked at her with a smirk.

“Now you’re getting ahead of yourself,” she lightly pushed him with a soft laugh.

“Hey, a guy can dream, can’t he?”

“Just so long as you can separate fantasy from reality,” she smirked at him.

“But what of my reality is also my fantasy?” he countered, grinning. She blushed.

“W-well then,” his grin grew wider as her blush deepened, “ well then you might be luckier than you think,” she finished lamely, unable to think of a good comeback.

“Well you are my lucky charm so I guess you make me lucky,” his smirk widened as she became a flustered mess.

“Y-you...oh just shut up you stupid alley cat,” she muttered, hiding her face in her hands. There was a moment of silence before she felt him pulling her hands away. He smiled down at her.

“You know I love you.”

“...I do,” trying to change the topic, she picked up a box of decorations. “Now let’s get to decorating, shall we?”

“Yes, we shall,” he took the box from her and went down the stairs as Marinette rolled her eyes behind him.

“You’re such a gentleman,” she sarcastically commented.

“Thank you, I know,” he replied, setting the box down in the center of the bakery. He looked around the space. There were already some small decorations such as wreaths in the windows and Christmas lights on the ceiling. “What do we start with?”

“Can you get out and untangle the tinsel? I’ll unpack the small statues and other various things.”

“Yes ma’am,” he saluted and went to work. Marinette unpacked the items, mentally categorizing and arranging the decorations in her head.

“Um...Marinette?” a sheepish voice called to her. She turned. Her jaw dropped at Adrien’s predicament. He was impossibly tangled up in the sparkly stuff, strands of tinsel everywhere.

“H-how? How does that even happen?” she questioned, hands spread open and pointed towards him to express her incredulity. He shrugged in reply.

“Sorry…?”

She sighed, and went over to try and get him out of the tinsel. “You do realize you were supposed to untangle the tinsel, not tangle it even more,” she commented drily.

“I-I don’t know! It was just so tempting for some reason! If you want to blame someone, blame Plagg for giving me these cat instincts!”

“Hey kid,” Plagg started from where he and Tikki sat on a counter, “cats like yarn, not tinsel. I have no idea what the heck you’re doing.”

Marinette sighed as she untangled the last strand of tinsel. “Just make sure he doesn’t go anywhere near the tinsel-” A blur of color sped past her. “Adrien, no!”

It was too late, he was already in the ribbon, rolling around and having the time of his life. She walked over.

“Adrien,” she scolded, a stern glare on his face. He paused and, realizing what he had done, smiled sheepishly at her.

“M-merry Christmas,” he said uncertainly, spreading his arms out to indicate that he was her present. Shaking her head, Marinette kissed his nose, smiling gently.

“Bit too early for that. Now, let’s get you out of there.”

The second he was out of the red fabric, Marinette put both the ribbon and the tinsel in a box and firmly sealed it shut, making a mental note to hide away all her yarn later.

"So, what should I do?" Adrien asked, looking like a lost kitten. Marinette smiled.

"You can put the statues on top of the counter. I'll start working on the tree."

"Roger!" Adrien smiled and went to work. Marinette watched him affectionately, smiling at the way he hummed as he worked, before walking over to the tree that sat in a corner of the bakery.

Marinette watched him affectionately, smiling at the way he hummed as he worked, before walking over to the tree that sat in a corner of the bakery. She took a deep breath, savoring the scent of fresh pine. Each year her family got a new, fresh pine tree that filled the bakery with the warm smell of Christmas. She looked over to the box of ornaments and smiled, running a hand over the small objects fondly. Every year, their customers were encouraged to bring an ornament to hang on the bakery's tree. Now, the tree was filled with ornaments, none of them the mass-produced, shiny balls of red or gold. Each ornament had a story with a meaning. Each ornament had more value than any everyday store-bought ornament could ever have. Each ornament was a memory. And Marinette knew the story of each and every one.

She smiled as she started hanging them on the tree, the stories running through her mind as she carefully placed them on a branch. There were hundreds of ornaments, the collection building up as the years went by. Each ornament was signed and dated, to commemorate the day it was given. Most of the ornaments had a message, written by a loved one of the owner secretly. The customers loved this tree, always searching for their ornament, smiling at the memories that it brought and laughing or "Aww"-ing at a message. Marinette paused in her, hanging, finding an ornament that brought a smile to her face. 

"What's that?"

The voice came from behind her ear and she jumped, dropping the ornament. Thankfully, Adrien's hand caught the object before it hit the ground. Curiously, he brought it to his face and inspected the tiny, golden item.

"A needle and thread?"

"Yep," Marinette beamed. "It was given to me the year I found out I wanted to be a fashion designer. I was 5 years old then, always drawing a random thing that my parents couldn't decipher or going into my mom's closet and dressing up in the clothes I liked." She carefully hung it on a branch and smiled at it fondly, seeing memories that he couldn't.

Adrien smiled at Marinette's happiness. Truthfully, he didn't know that much about the kind bluenette so he cherished each and every bit of information that she revealed. He wanted to know everything about his princess.

"What's this one?" He asked, pointing a small black camera.

"That's Alya's! She was ecstatic to get her first ornament," Marinette leaned into him and whispered conspiratorially, grinning. "What she doesn't know is that our family got her a real, professional camera for her this Christmas." She smiled, no doubt picturing her friend's reaction. After a minute, she reached over and took a packet from beside the box.

"And this one," she dropped the packet into his hands, "is yours."

"Y-you got one for me?" Adrien's voice was thick was emotions and his eyes shone with unshed tears.

"Of course," Marinette smiled as if giving him an ornament was the simplest thing in the world. "open it."

With trembling hands, he opened the packets and withdrew the ornament. Bringing it to his eyes he admired it, spinning the ornament slowly. From the thread hung a small, black, crouching cat that was staring at the small red ladybug perched on its nose with acid green eyes.

"It's beautiful," he murmured. Reverently, he placed the ornament next to the thread and needle, a tear slipping down his cheek. He hugged Marinette from behind, burying his face in his shoulder.

"You're so much emotional, kitty," Marinette laughed quietly, ruffling his hair.

"Have I told you that I love you?" he asked.

"Yes," Marinette tilted her head back to rest her head on Adrien's and covered his hands with her's.

"Well, I love you."

"I know," she closed her eyes, enjoying the moment, "I love you, too." Adrien's arms tightened around her in response. They enjoyed each other's warmth in the loving moment, neither of them needing to say anything. After a moment, Marinette's eyes opened and she freed herself from Adrien's arms. Turning around, she cupped her face and wiped away his tears with her thumbs.

"Shall we get back to work, kitty?"

"...mhm," Adrien nodded obediently and Marinette smiled at how cute he was. They resumed hanging up the ornaments, Adrien about some of them and Marinette cheerfully telling him their stories.

When they finished, they turned off the lights and turned on the Christmas lights. Adrien hugged Marinette again, and they admired the warm tree, thinking about the numerous stories that hung on its branches.


	18. Prompt: Snowed in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm running out of prompts so if you have any winter or Christmas related prompts you want me to write, comment them and I'll see what I can do.

Marinette and Adrien frowned at the snowstorm raging outside. They were both stuck in Marinette’s room, the citizens of Paris having been strongly warned against going outside. They were fine but Marinette’s parents had gone out to make a delivery before the storm had gotten so bad. They had called to say they were fine but Marinette was still worried.

“I hope they’re okay,” Marinette murmured, staring out the window as if she could somehow see them from there.

“They’re fine, Marinette,” Adrien said in an attempt to soothe her, “they probably found shelter at a hotel or something. She sighed and walked over to him, hugging herself.

“I know but…,” she glanced at the window again, “I can’t help, I’m such a worrier.”

“If you want, we can call them again.” he offered, holding out her phone.

“...Okay,” Marinette padded over to him, reaching for her phone.

“Click”

“Gah!” Marinette jumped and tripped, falling onto Adrien. He caught her, making sure she didn’t get hurt. “T-thanks-” she stopped when she realized how dark the room had become. The power had gone out. Instantly, she wrapped her arms around Adrien and buried her face in his chest, trembling.

Adrien looked down at the shivering girl curiously. “Marinette?”

“Yes?” she asked, still holding onto him.

“Are you afraid of the dark?” he questioned, mindlessly wrapping his arms around the small figure. For a moment, her shaking stopped.

“Y-yes,” she answered, hugging him tighter and grateful that he couldn’t see her blushing face in the dark. His chest rumbled as he laughed.

“You’re adorable,” he said, rubbing her head affectionately.

“Don’t tease me,” she pouted, a mix of anger and embarrassment in her voice.

“I’m not,” he assured her. “Let go of me for a minute and I’ll see if I can find a candle or flashlight.”

“No!,” her grip tightened and her body started trembling again, “I-it’s fine. Just stay here. I’m sure the lights will be restored sooner or later.”

“I won’t leave the room, I promise.” A bright light suddenly pierced the dark and she could see Adrien smiling at her, holding her glowing phone in his hand. “You can watch me if you want.”

Shaking, Marinette slowly took the phone from his hands, “O-okay.”

“Good girl,” he patted her before standing up. Silent, Marinette watched him move about the room. After a few minutes, he returned with a blanket, a candle, and matches. Carefully placing the newly-lit candle and matches on the floor, he sat a small distance away from her, his hands spread open with the ends of the blanket clutched in them.

“Come here, princess.”

Silently, she crawled over to him and placed herself in his lap. His hands closed over hers, enveloping them in a warm blanket cocoon. He sighed contently as he hugged her small frame.  
.   
“Is this for you or for me,” Marinette asked, laughing as she tilted back her head to look at him.

“Who says it’s not for both of us?” he replied, grinning back at her. They stared at each other in silence, happiness dancing in their eyes. Suddenly, Marinette moved upwards and kissed him on the nose. She smirked at his resulting blush, the red glowing in the candlelight.

“W-what was that for?” he squawked, looking at her with wide eyes. She giggled.

“Payback,” she answered simply.

“For what?!”

“For being so gosh darned cute,” she smiled up at him innocently as his blush deepened. Abruptly, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. He smirked; now she was the red one.

“H-hey!” she protested, pouting.

“You’re cuter than I am, so you deserve a kiss as well,” he pointed out as he grinned. She was silent. Then, she kissed his cheek. He kissed her cheek to counter her. They stared up at each other, smiling. Slowly, they moved each other so that their lips connected softly. After a few seconds, they pulled away. Love shone in both their eyes.

“I love you, Adrien,” Marinette whispered to him, smiling.

“I love you too, Marinette.”

Happily, she snuggled into him and he pulled him closer to him. They closed their eyes, savoring the small, warm, comfortable moment. Next to the candle, Tikki and Plagg were also cuddled into a corner of the blanket close to the candle.

Marinette’s parents found them cuddled together, smiling as they slept soundly, with Tikki giggling and Plagg groaning at the lovebirds out of sight.


	19. Prompt: Christmas Shopping

Marinette sighed as she walked through the aisles of the store. She wished she had known about the Secret Santa earlier, just a week or so. She had been so ecstatic when she had gotten Adrien, but now she was just frustrated. She wanted to give him something special. Naturally, the first thing she had thought of was making something, but then she had realized that she didn’t have enough time with the temporary increase in homework and projects. She knew he liked croissants so she was getting him some of those, but she isn’t satisfied with getting a few measly croissants as a present, no matter how tasty they were. She also knew he liked blue so maybe a store-bought sweater…? She shook her head. No, it wasn’t enough. What else did he like?

She moved into a Ladybug/Chat Noir based aisle- yes there were so many toys of them that there was an aisle- and her eyes caught on a set of dolls. It was a set of Ladybug and Chat Noir’s, like the ones she had made. However, it wasn’t just 1 set, but multiple. In addition to today’s Ladybug and Chat Noir, there were dolls wearing outfits from Egyptian times, medieval, most of the time periods she could think of off the top of her head. It was the last box on the shelf

A grin slowly stretched across her face. He liked Ladybug. She walked over to get the grab the box. Just as her hand closed over the edge, a warm hand touched her hand as it also went to grab the box. 

She jumped. “Sorry!” she automatically said, turning to look at the person apologetically.

“It’s fine, sorry,” a voice replied. Marinette froze, her eyes locked on the sheepish face with green eyes framed by blonde hair. In the same instant, he seemed to realize who she was as well. “Marinette!”

“A-A-Adrien! I’m so sorry!” she took a step back, mentally groaning. Of course the person she was getting a present for needed the exact same present. And it was Adrien, no less. “G-go take it and ahead. I mean, go ahead and take it!”

“No no, you take it, you touched it first,” he said, shaking his head.

“I-it’s fine! I could probably make it anyway! Go ahead and take it!” she argued, pushing the box slightly his way.

“No, you take it! I insist!” He answered, pushing it back towards her.

“You take it!” she repeated more urgently, sliding the box to him.

“I don’t need it that much, so you take it!” he replied, pushing back to her.

“Again, I can make it myself so you take it!” she pushed the box again, almost shoving it.

“It takes too much time! Just take the box!” he argued, easily matching her strength and sending it back to her.

She was surprised by his strength but simply used a bit more of hers. He once again returned the box and insisted that she take it. They started a tug-of-war, the box passing between them along with words of “You take it!” Soon enough, they were both almost using their full strength. Finally, Marinette had enough.

“I was going to give it to you for the Secret Santa gift anyway, so you take it!” She blurted, shoving back towards him. He stopped, surprised.

“Secret Santa?” he repeated, still holding the box. Her hand dropped to her side as she realized what she had said.

“O-oh,” her face steadily became a bright red and she looked away. “You’re, um,” her voice dropped to a whisper, “I’m your Secret Santa.”

Adrien paused, processing the information. Then, he shoved the box at her again. “All the more reason why you should get it, s-since,” a blush crept up his face, “since I was going to get it for myself.”

“Oh..okay,” obediently, Marinette took the box. She looked at it, then looked at him. “But then your present won’t be a surprise!”

He shrugged. “Well, at least you’ll know for sure that I’ll like it,” he smiled at her.

“B-but,” Marinette started, but the protest died in her throat. She sighed and made a mental note to make the sweet person in front of her a jacket once break starts. Sure it’ll be a little late, but, hopefully, he won’t mind. “Fine,” she grumbled reluctantly.

“Good,” his grin grew wider and he walked over to her cart filled with ornaments and other various items. “Now, where are we going next?”

She dumbly stared after him until she regained her senses. “W-wait! What are you doing?” she jogged over to him, stammering.

“Walking with you, of course?” Adrien replied as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

“Why?”

“Why?” Adrien looked at her, considering. “Because I want to?”

“Oh, um,” Marinette’s mouth opened and closed wordlessly as she tried to think of something to say. “Umm... okay,” she sighed, not knowing what else to do.

He smiled victoriously. “Now are we still shopping or checking out?”

“Checking out,” Marinette answered desolately. Humming, Adrien took the box from her hands, deposited into the cart, and headed for the check-out. After a moment, Marinette followed.

“What’s all this stuff for?” Adrien asked as he peered into the cart.

“Stuff for our classmates since I didn't have time to make anything,” Marinette explained to him.

“Do you usually make presents for them?”

“I try, but I don’t always have time.”

“Hmm.”

As they waited for the saleslady to scan all of their items, she kept glancing up at them then giggling. They glanced at each other curiously.

“Is something the matter?” Marinette finally piped up. The person started before looking at them sheepishly. She shook her head.

“Nope, just thinking that you guys were a cute couple,” she chirped, smiling at them.

“C-c-c-couple?!” Marinette stuttered, her face aflame. Adrien simply shook his head, his face a slightly lighter shade of red. After a moment, Marinette paid for the items and they left. Once they exited the store, they turned to look at each other awkwardly.

“T-thanks for helping me,” Marinette told him shyly.

“No problem,” he smiled, “do you want me to help you carry the bags?”

“It’s okay, thanks for the offer.”

They looked at each other in silence.

“W-well, see you later,” Adrien said, shuffling his feet.

“B-bye,” Marinette replied softly. Neither of them moved from their spot. A minute passed, before Marinette suddenly smiled at him.

“Thank you,” she said simply, thinking of how sweet he always was.

“For what?”

“Nothing, just thank you,” Marinette turned and walked.

Adrien watched her, bewildered. He shook his head and smiled, heading in the other direction.


	20. Prompt: Santa Claus

_Creeaaaak_

Marinette eyes flew open at the sudden and suspicious sound. Her heart pounded.

 _“A-an intruder? A thief? A **murderer?!** No, wait, calm down. It’s probably not a murderer. B-But what if it’s worse? What if Hawkmoth discovered who she was and decided to steal her earrings in the night. That’s very highly unlikely as well. Then why would someone enter my room at midnight? There’s nothing valuable in here…_ ,” Slowly, she rolled over, careful not to make a sound, and peeked over the railing of the bed. After a minute, her eyes adjusted and she could make out the figure of someone...with cat ears? “ _Maybe it’s Chat Noir. But there’s no reason for him to sneak around.._ ”

The person’s figure seemed to turn towards her and she instantly laid back down, slowing her breathing to seem like she was asleep. The sound of her heart counted out the seconds for what seemed like eternity, the beating of drums resounding her ears. Finally, she heard the sound of stairs creaking. Slowly opening one eye and rolling over, she confirmed that the coast was clear. She went down to her room, stepping on the very side of the stairs to make as little noise as possible. She glanced around her room, searching for a suitable weapon. Her eyes alighted on a heavy book. Perfect.

Book in hand, she crept down the stairs. The perpetrator was a few feet ahead, just entering the bakery. Silently,s he walked over to him. The book slowly raised above her head. One second, two- and it comes crashing down.

“Ow!”

Marinette jumped back, surprised by the fact that he hadn’t passed out and that she knew that voice. Acid green eyes, brilliant in the dark night, met her own blue ones. She sighed in relief and went over to turn on the light.

“Thank god it was just you, Chat-” she froze, hand poised in mid-air after she had flicked on the switch. She turned, her calm expression becoming a scowl. Chat’s ears flattened against his head.

“What are you doing here, Chat?” her voice rose in anger. “No, forget the fact they’re you’re here. Why did you enter through my window at this time of night and creep through my house like some kind of criminal?”

Involuntarily, his eyes flickered to the white and pink spotted box tied with a black ribbon next to him. Marinette’s expression softened as she realized what he was doing.

“I-I’m sorry, M’lady, I-I wanted to surprise you with a gift,” he shrank back guiltily. “A-are you mad at me?” His voice quieted to a whisper at the thought of upsetting his lady. She breathed a long sigh, then looked at hm with a small smile. She walked over to him and crouched so she matched his height.

“I’m not mad at you, Chat. I could never be mad at you,” she ruffled his hair. “But next time, just leave on my desk at school or something, okay?”

“Okay,” he replied, a guilty expression on his face.

“I just don’t want you to get in trouble,” she explained, hating that she made him so upset. “If my mom or dad had found you, who knows what might have happened.”

“Okay,” Chat repeated. This time, he looked a little better.

“Good.” She glanced at the small box lying next to them, “May I open it?” Silently, he nodded.

Carefully, she picked up, untied, and unwrapped the present to reveal a small, dark blue jewelry box. Chat watched her as she opened the present, eager to see her reaction. Marinette gasped, a small sound filled with awe and delight. Nestled in the box was a necklace. The chain was silver and, as it reached the small charmed, had miniature white flowers. The charm was beautiful, a pink crystal rose surrounded by dark green leaves. The colored flower lay on a bed of gold filigree that was intricate yet elegant.

“I-it’s beautiful,” Marinette murmured. Her eyes then snapped to his, eyes slightly narrowed. “How much was it?”

“Not enough to make a dent in my allowance,” Chat said off-handedly as he walked to stand behind her. Marinette’s eyes narrowed further, but she decided to not press the issue. His hands reached in front of her to take the ends of the necklace.

“May I?” he asked, hands in a position to clip the necklace behind her neck. She nodded. She shivered slightly at the cold touch of metal, but otherwise did not move. Only when he finished did she look down at the jewelry. Chat moved around her and smiled.

“You look amazing,” his whispered, his voice sincere. Marinette blushed, the pink enhancing her beauty.

“T-Thank you,” she stuttered. She wished she could look away, but, at the same time, she was held captive by his gaze. Slowly, his hand reached to her and softly cupped her cheek. They stared at each for a moment before simultaneously moving in to close the distance.

_Beep beep beep_

They cursed and flew apart, their faces bright red as they looked at each other wide-eyed.

“I-I-I have to go!” Chat stammered, cursing Plagg for the unfortunate timing.

“O-Okay,” Marinette replied, replaying the moment and wondering if she was lucky or unlucky.

She walked over to the door and unlocked it, opening it for him. Chat walked out, then turned around to face her. They smiled.

“Thank you for the gift,” Marinette said softly.

“You’re welcome,” he replied, reaching out to touch the small crystal. “You look stunning on it.” They stared at each other again, warmth and love in both their eyes. Chat moved as if to say something, but then another beep interrupted them. With a silent bow, he was off, disappearing into the Parisian night. Marinette watched him until she couldn’t see him, and then closed the door.

She went up to her room and unclasped the necklace to put it away until the morning. She admired the delicate item, watching the light reflect off of it. Slowly, she raised it to her face and kissed it, before putting it next to her diary and smiling.


	21. Prompt: Christmas Myths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all those innocent children who believe in Santa Claus, I recommend skipping about 3/4 of the chapter.

“And...done!” Marinette exclaimed, holding the Christmasy Ladybug doll above her. “Manon will love this.” She hummed, smiling as she admired her handiwork. She yawned, noting that it was probably around midnight from how dark the sky outside her window was.

“Hey, Marinette?” Adrien began, sitting on the lounge and watching her.

“Hmmm?”

“I’ve been wondering, who’s Santa Claus?”

Marinette dropped the doll. Quickly, she picked it up and put it on her desk before turning to face Adrien. Every bit of her expression conveyed pure and utter shock. “Y-you don’t know who Santa Claus is?!” He nodded.

She got up from her chair and walked over to him. She sat on the lounge and faced him, her expression dead-serious. She sighed, wondering how she could explain Santa Claus to the naive boy in front of her.

“So Santa Claus is a person who sneaks into houses at night via a chimney to give away presents,” Marinette explained

“So...a stranger breaks into houses at night, uninvited, to give random things to random people?” Adrien questioned, his face switching from confused to suspicious.

“No!” Marinette exclaimed, horrified by what he thought about Santa Claus. “First of all,” she yawned, stopping herself.

“You should sleep, Marinette,” Adrien said as he looked at worriedly.

“But-” she once again interrupted herself with a yawn.

“Please, Marinette?”

“Okay,” she acceded. Sleepily walking to her bed, she made a mental note to try and explain Santa to Adrien again. She really didn’t want to leave him with such a bad impression

“Goodnight, Adrien,” she smiled at him, snuggled into her blankets with eyelids already closing. He smiled back.

“Goodnight, Marinette,” he replied as he kissed her forehead.

 

~~The next morning~~

 

Marinette awoke happily, stretching and feeling perfectly awake despite just waking up. Humming, she opened her trapdoor and went up to the balcony to get some fresh air.

“Good morning, M’lady.”

“Aah!” Marinette screamed, falling back onto the bed. She clutched her chest, breathing heavily. A pair of green eyes appeared over her trapdoor, staring at her worriedly.

“Marinette? Are you okay?” Adrien- Chat asked, his voice pitching higher in concern.

“What are you doing on my roof, Chat?!” Marinette demanded to know, ignoring his question.

“What am I doing?” Chat repeated incredulously, “You can’t honestly expect me to rest in peace knowing that at any moment during the night some random guy named Santa Claus could break into your house!”

She stared at him, flabbergasted. “I can’t-you seriously-” she flopped onto her bed with a groan. “Please don’t tell me you stayed up all night as Chat Noir on my balcony because of a myth.”

“A myth?”

“Yes, a myth! Santa Claus is a made up person used to bribe kids into sleeping early on Christmas eve in exchange for presents that will magically appear as they are sleeping!”

“A...myth…” Adrien repeated dumbly. He sighed. “So I stayed up all night as Chat Noir because of a myth.” He looked at Marinette, eyes full of guilt, “I’m sorry, Marinette.”

“It’s okay,” she smiled at him, gesturing for him to come down. He obliged, landing on the bed softly. “You only did it because you were worried about me,” she continued, patting him on the head.

“So you forgive me?” he asked, staring up at her with kitten eyes. She gulped.

“T-There’s nothing to forgive,” she answered gently. Chat beamed. Making a sound akin to a mew, he pushed up against her hand happily. She laughed, scratching him behind his ears.

_Purr_

They both froze.

“Chat?” Marinette started, a wide grin spreading across her face. He looked away

“Did you just purr?”

“N-no,” he denied, blushing. Just then, he involuntarily purred again. Marinette beamed.

“You’re adorable,” she cooed as she continued to pet him.

“No I’m - _purr_ \- not!” he glared at her, more out of embarrassment than anger. “Stop teasing me Marinette.”

She giggled. “Okay, okay,” she grinned at him. “It doesn’t change the fact that you’re adorable.”

His face turned a deeper shade of red and her smile widened. He hid his face behind his hands. After a moment, he felt them being gently moved his away. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see Marinette’s blue ones.

“I’m sorry?” she offered, smiling sheepishly. He sighed, then suddenly hugged her. “Mmph?!” the muffled sound came from his chest but he ignored it and simply hugged her tighter. A minute later, he let go.

“What was that for?” Marinette asked, tilting her head to the side curiously. He shook his head.

“You’re just adorable, that’s all.”

She looked even more confused, but he didn’t elaborate. He doubted it was possible to comfortably tell your crush that boys preferred to be called something like “cool” rather than “cute.” If he did tell her, he would probably die of embarrassment.

“I need to go before someone comes to wake up Adrien. I’ll see you at school?”

“Okay.”

Adrien smiled at her, soaking in her warm gaze and her pretty smile. After a kiss to her hand, he jumped out her trapdoor and set off to his house.


	22. Prompt: Christmas baking (part 1)

“Welc- oh, Adrien!” Marinette looked up when she heard Sabine calling his name, a smile spreading across Marinette’s face as she watched the entrance to the kitchen expectantly. “Marinette’s in the kitchen waiting for you. You guys are still making more even though you made so much yesterday?”

“Yes, thank you for letting us use the kitchen, Ms. Cheng,” Adrien called over his shoulder as he entered the kitchen. He grinned at Marinette. “Good morning, m’lady.”

“Are you ready for another day of grueling work?” Marinette teased him, referring to yesterday’s baking and decorating. “We still have to make 240 more cupcakes to make and decorate, you know. Not even counting packaging them to give out.”

Adrien sighed, leaning against the door frame in mock exhaustion. “Remind me why we’re doing this again?”

“You’re the one who wanted to give presents to the citizens of Paris,” she reminded him with a playful roll of her eyes.

“But I didn’t intend to handmake it!”

“Well, sweets are the only thing that everyone, young or old, female or male, will enjoy. You’re lucky we’re not actually making a million and just 500.”

“That’s true,” he walked over to get an apron, then went to Marinette. “What do you need me to do, princess?”

“Can you fill the rest of the pans with the dough? Mama and Papa helped me make it, so all we have to do is fill the pans and put them in the oven. I’ll make the frosting.”

“Okay!” he replied. Happily humming, they set to work in the warm, delicious smelling bakery. They worked naturally, as though they had been partners all their lives.

“Hey, Marinette, do you need help with anything? I’m don-” he stopped surprised when Marinette shoved something sweet, fluffy, and light into his mouth. She pulled out the metal spoon that used to have frosting on it.

“Good?” she smiled at him, slightly tilting her head to the side and tilting the spoon held in her hand in unison.

“Yep!” he grinned, enjoying the sweet but not super sweet taste. He leaned slightly forward, opening his mouth and closing his eyes in a silent plea for more. Marinette laughed and swiped a bit of frosting onto his nose.

“That enough for you.”

He pouted, looking like a sad puppy. She could almost imagine drooping ears.

“...But if there’s extra you can have it,” she caved, weak to the look. He brightened. Taking off the frosting on his nose, he happily popped it into noise, humming in delight.

“The frosting’s already separated so help me add green food coloring to the smaller bowl and black to one of the larger bowls. Fold, don’t stir, fold,” she said, referring to yesterday when the frosting had lost quite a bit of fluffiness due to being stirred and having air escape. Luckily, it was the green frosting used for the cat eyes so you couldn’t tell. 

Adrien nodded and set to work, occasionally sneaking in a bite of frosting when Marinette wasn’t looking. Or so he thought. She caught him every time, and thanked herself for making extra frosting every time.

Marinette, finishing first, moved on to cut and roll black fondant. When Adrien finished, he took out the finished muffins and started putting frosting into piping bags. In this manner, this finished and decorated the cupcakes in ladybugs and black cats.

Finishing the last cupcake, they high-fived each other and smiled exhaustively. 

“Good job,” Marinette complimented. She was used to large orders, but Adrien wasn’t.

“Thank you,” he replied. His eyes were tiredly closed but he wore a satisfied expression.

“Now shall we start packaging-”

“NO!” Adrien vehemently cried out, springing from his seat with his hand flung out. “Please, no” he whimpered.

Marinette laughed at his intense reaction. “Okay, okay, you deserve a break,” she said. After getting up, she walked over to the fridge, cupboards, and then stove, holding the ingredients of hot chocolate. A few minutes later and she returned, holding two mugs of steaming hot chocolate smothered in whipped cream and speared by a candy cane.

“Here,” Marinette offered as she held out the mug.

“Thank you,” Adrien breathed, accepting the reward for his hard work. Marinette smiled, taking a sip of the warm beverage.

“Um, Marinette?” Adrien started. She now had a smear of hot chocolate and whipped cream on her lip, which she didn’t seem to notice.

“What?”

In reply, he leaned towards her and kissed off the sweet liquid. Licking his lips, he smirked at her flustered expression.

“W-wha-what?” Marinette stammered, her face as red as the red frosting used for the ladybug cupcakes.

“You had some hot chocolate on your lip,” Adrien explained, smiling like the innocent and pure child he wasn’t.

“You could have just told me,” Marinette muttered. He grinned.

“But what’s the fun in that?”

Marinette glared at him, unable to formulate a reply. He chuckled, a quiet laugh that steadily got louder until it was full blown laughter.

“Alright, since you seem so lively, why don’t we get to packaging?” Marinette smiled sweetly, knowing fully well that he couldn’t have recovered in that short time. Instantly, his laughter cut off.

“What? No! Marinette!” Adrien pleaded, eyes full of guilt. Marinette shook her head in response and snatched away his mug. Putting the two cups on the counter, she turned back towards him. She was met by his infamous kitten eyes. She gulped, and retreated to where the plastic bags and ribbons were.

“C’mon kitty, there’s no sense in putting this off until later.”

“...Okay…,” he padded over to her with a glum expression. Taking pity on him, Marinette kissed his forehead.

“If we finish early, there’s more where that came from,” Marinette bribed with a flirtatious wink.

Needless to say, he got to work.


	23. Prompt: Rainy Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I messed up a bit with the order; part 2 of Christmas baking was supposed to come out on the 24th. I've been making a lot of mistakes on this story and I'm really sorry. Hopefully, there won't be any more. To keep the part 2 on the 24th, here's an interlude.

“Chat,” Ladybug peered at the trembling figure huddled under an awning, “are you… afraid of rain?”

“What?” he said, his voice coming dangerously close to cracking and his smile obviously forced, “No, of course not! W-why would you think such a thing?” A drop of water hit his nose and he shrank back even further. Ladybug stared at him sternly.

“Chat.”

“Yes?” his nervous grin grew wider.

_“Chat.”_

He flinched at her tone, his ears flattening against his head. “I-I may be a little afraid. I don’t know why, though! I’m perfectly fine with the rain when I’m Adrien but when I’m Chat I-I just instinctively hate water!”

She sighed before holding her hand out to him. “C’mon, kitty. Just a quick dash into an alleyway where no can see us and you can transform back.”

“Okay…,” he poked his head out. The instant a drop of water touched he jumped back. Ladybug looked at him. He was positively shaking. She considered him.

“I didn’t want to do this but…,” she trailed off and looked at him against. He looked back at her. Confusion and fear were evident in his eyes. “Forgive me, Chat.” Ladybug swooped him into her arms. After making sure he was secure, she was off, jumping and running through buildings. Finally, she landed into a secluded alleyway. Putting Chat down, she examined him. He was violently shaking, his pupils constricted into thin slits.

“Sorry?” Ladybug offered. Chat shook his head.

“I-It’s o-okay.”

She smiled at him guiltily. Taking a deep breath, she de-transformed. Marinette rummaged through her bag, then produced a black umbrella which she opened and held over him.

“Here, go ahead and de-transform.”

With a silent nod and a few muttered words, he became Adrien. He visibly sighed in immense relief. Marinette giggled.

“Better?”

“Much better, thank you. I no longer have an urge to shriek and run away when water touches me,” he shuddered at the memory.

“Come on, let’s go to my house and I’ll make you a hood,” Marinette smiled at him.

“Really?” Adrien perked up, a huge grin blossoming across his face. “That would be amazing, thank you.”

“No problem. Plus, it’ll be a bit of a hassle if we encounter a difficult Akuma on a rainy day and you couldn’t fight,” she teased him. Adrien’s smile turned sheepish and he bowed his head in acknowledgment

They walked to the bakery in silence, enjoying the scent, sight, and music of the gently falling rain. As they stopped to wait for a light, Marinette noticed Adrien examining the umbrella.

“Is something wrong?” she asked him.

“Huh?” he looked up, startled. “Oh, no! It’s just that,” he looked at the umbrella closely, “...is this the umbrella I gave you in the beginning of the school year?”

Marinette flushed, her pale skin becoming a bright red. She was surprised he had noticed. “Y-yes.”

“You kept it for all this time?” he grinned at her and her face turned a shade darker.

“Yes…”

“I told you this a million times before, but you’re adorable, Marinette,” he chuckled and patted her on the head.

“It’s green, let’s go,” Marinette noted. They walked over to the bakery where Adrien promptly closed the umbrella and opened the door with a deep bow.

“M’lady,” he swept his arm towards the entrance like a butler. She rolled her eyes at the extravagant gesture but went in anyway.

“Thank you,” she called. She greeted her mom with a chaste kiss on the cheek and informed her that they would be in Marinette’s room.

“So,” Marinette started, facing him in her chair with her fingers laced together under her chin, “any requests for the hood?”

“Hmm, a large green paw print on the back?”

“I can do that!” she grinned, turning back to her desk and pulling out the materials. Humming, she set to work. It was like watching a hummingbird, seeing her quickly flit around the desk and deftly cutting and sewing together fabric in an efficient yet graceful way. As she was close to finishing, she glanced at Adrien from the corner of her eye. He was sitting on her lounge and watching her with a slight smile. “Is it that much fun to watch me?”

He shrugged. “It’s fun to watch you. When you sew, you seem so lively and happy. I’ve only seen designers work during fashion shows and they always seem so tired and harried. Watching you...I feel like I can get a grasp of why my father works as a designer.”

“I see,” she rolled away from the desk and spun towards him. With a flourish, she held out the black and green cloak. “Well, I can’t speak for him, but I like designing because I love being able to create things. I can make my imaginations come to laugh or make others happy by creating a design they love,” she smiled at him. “Under my hands, even the most boring scrap of fabric can become the most beautiful clothing.”

He took the hood from her with a smile. “That makes sense. Plagg, claws out.” Chat threw the fabric around his shoulders and secured it. The button was just below his Adam’s apple so that the bell was still visible. He admired himself in the mirror with a grin.

“Thank you, M’lady. It’s purrfect,” he walked over to her and kissed her hand. She laughed and waved him off.

“You’re welcome, Chat. Now de-transform and walk out the front door so my parents don’t think you suddenly disappeared.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he did as instructed and took off the cape. “I really am grateful for this, Marinette.”

“As I said, you’re welcome,” she smiled at him. “Now get going, it’s almost four and you said you had a photoshoot.”

“Okay!” he happily headed to the stairs. Just as he disappeared, his head popped up again and he looked at Marinette. “Have a good day, Mari.”

“You too,” she smiled.


	24. Prompt: Christmas "Miracle"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! Sorry for being so late with the update. I hate the fact that this was supposed to be a Christmas countdown but I couldn't even update on Christmas Eve and Christmas. My sister took my computer because something happened to hers so I couldn't write anything. Thankfully, I have it back now and will be able to update the last chapter tomorrow. Thanks for reading and I hope you'll enjoy.

“Ready, kitty?”

Chat Noir looked at Ladybug. She was glowing, illuminated by the light of the moon and lightened by the light of the city she loved. She wore that familiar confident smirk, the one that made it seem as though she could anything. And Chat felt like he could anything, so long as she was with him. He grinned at her.

“Ready.”

She stared at him, then giggled at how serious he sounded. “Then, let’s go.” With that, she stepped off the building. For that heart-stopping second, it looked like she would simply fall to the ground. But soon she was flying, soaring through the air like she had wings. She smiled at him, eyes beckoning.

Then, she opened the red bag slung on her shoulder and they fell.

Presents, falling from the sky. Small, clear bags tied with a red or green ribbon. Each bag contained a cupcake, either decorated as a cat or ladybug. The golden city light caught on and reflected off them, making them look like a golden snow.

Ladybug closed the bag as she landed on a rooftop. Chat landed next to her and did the same. They looked over the edge of the building expectantly. Cries of joy floated up to them, mixed with murmurs of awe and wonder. The faces of the citizens were shining with happiness as they looked up the sky and the falling treats. Silently, Ladybug and Chat Noir bumped their fists in victory. Ladybug stood up wordlessly to continue, but her eyes were filled with happiness. An incline of her head and they were off again, running and jumping and delivering like miniature Santas. It was only when their bags were empty did they pause to take another breath.

“That was fun,” Chat commented, sighing contently as he leaned against the railing of the hotel.

“It was,” Ladybug quietly replied. He glanced at her and smiled at the affection in her eyes.

“So,” he casually straightened up and stretched before sauntering over to her. “Do you have some free time tonight, M’lady?”

She looked at him and her gaze hardened at the look in his eyes. “Strictly business in superhero alter ego, Chat. Remember?”

“Yeah but,” he kicked at the ground like a forlorn child, “it’s Christmas and there we can do as Ladybug and Chat Noir that we can’t do as Marinette and Adrien.” He looked up at her hopefully.

“Like….?”

“Like admiring the city from the top of the Eiffel Tower?” he suggested, knowing that she loved to just sit and watch the lights and people of Paris.” 

Ladybug hesitated, shifting her weight from one leg to the other as she considered her options. It was Christmas and really late so it was unlikely that anyone would see them. The view from the Eiffel Tower was pretty as well… She sighed and looked up. She was met by Chat’s kitten eyes and gulped.

“Fine. But not for long,” she relented. A small smile quirked her lips at Chat’s cheer and impromptu dance.

“Shall we go, M’lady?” he offered a hand to her. She looked at the hand and then at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I can go myself, you know.”

“I know,” he replied with a cheeky grin.

“You already made me agree to spend time with you as Ladybug,” she laughed a little, “you are not princess-carrying me up the Eiffel Tower.”

“It never hurts to try,” he shrugged and dropped his hand. Ladybug shook her head, smiling, and flung out her yo-yo. Within a matter of seconds, she was in the air, her figure but a small red blur. Chat followed her with a victorious smirk. After a few minutes, they landed on the tower.

“I still don’t get why you wanted to do this so mu-” Ladybug stopped in her tracks.There, innocently sitting on the terrace, was a small table complete with a white tablecloth, two chairs, tableware, and a brown tablecloth. Even as she rolled her eyes, there was a small grin forming on her lips. “Seriously?”

“Seriously,” Chat smiled and walked ahead of her. “M’lady?” he pulled back a chair and indicated that she should sit there. With a defeated sigh, she sat down on the chair.

“You didn’t have to do this,” she told him, watching him walk around the table.

“I know, but I wanted to,” he replied as he sat across from her and started pulling out food from the basket.

“Why?” she asked simply, resting her chin on her hand.

“Because a special girl and a special occasion call for special gifts,” he paused to grin at her.

“I agree that the occasion is special,” she mused, “but I highly doubt that I’m considered special.”

“Well, you’re special to me.”

She looked up, surprised. Then smiled at him. “You’re special to me too, kitty.” 

He smiled at her and she left it that. She offered to help but he adamantly refused and so, reluctantly, she turned her to admire the view instead. She was glad she had agreed; the view was spectacular. Everything was so small from where she was, like a small, beautiful snowglobe. Smiling, she looked back at the table to see if he was done.

“...What?” she asked quizzically. He was doing nothing but looking at her with a small smile as he rested his cheek on a hand.

“Nothing,” he replied happily.

“If you say so,” she slowly replied. Shrugging, she picked up the glass now containing sparkling apple cider and held it to him with a smile. “Merry Christmas.”

He clinked his glass against hers. “Merry Christmas.”


	25. Prompt: Christmas Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have come to learn that writing fluff is extremely embarrassing. xD Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed these short 25 chapters of fluff. Happy Holidays <3

Almost involuntarily, Marinette’s eyes shifted over to glance at the present still sitting under the tree. Adrien had told her to open it last, and now she was burning with curiosity.

“...for the gift, Marinette.”

“What?” Marinette looked back at Adrien, “Oh you’re welcome. I’m happy you like it.”

Adrien stared at her and she cocked her head to the side curiously. Finally, he grinned and gave a small chuckle. “You can open it now, if you want.”

She blushed; so she had been caught. Smiling sheepishly, she reached over and pulled the box towards her. It was a somewhat large box, and she wanted to know what made it special enough to be last. Eagerly, she tore the wrapping paper binding it. The red paper was stripped away to reveal a cardboard box. She closed her eyes, building suspense for herself. Slowly, she opened the flaps open and opened her eyes. Inside the box was…. Another wrapped box.

She looked at him with confusion written all over her face. He simply smiled and waved for her to continue. After a moment’s hesitation, she took the box and kicked away the outer box. The new box was just slightly smaller, and wrapped in green. She took off the wrapping more slowly this time. Cautiously, she opened and peeked into the present. A smaller, box wrapped in red.

“What the…,” she muttered in bafflement. She glanced at him again. This time, he smirked. In her eyes, it was a challenge. Her spirit renewed and her curiosity still gnawing at her, she attacked the box. Rip into the wrapping paper, open the box, take out a smaller box, and repeat. Soon, the area around her was littered with scraps of green and red. She continued the process for about 5 minutes. Finally, she paused, huffing, and glared at the small red box now roughly the size of two of her hands.

“Is there actually something inside here or is this just a prank?” she finally snapped, turning her glare on him. He laughed.

“There’s something in there, I promise,” he said in between chuckles. “I think there're only a few more boxes.”

She continued to glare at him as he smiled innocently. She turned back to the infuriating present in her hands and proceeded to continue the earlier process. After a few more minutes of tearing and growling, the box was the size of a small jewelry box. Hoping that it was the last box- it couldn’t possibly be any smaller, right?- she slowly opened it. Laying inside was a small rectangle of white paper.

“Look at me,” she read aloud. “What-” she stopped, her voice suddenly stuck in her throat. He was now next to her, kneeling on one knee. Cupped in his outstretched hands was an opened dark blue jewelry box. Nestled inside was a white gold ring, a pink heart sitting in the center and a smaller, green horizontal heart on either side. It was a wedding ring. Tears pooled in Marinette’s eyes.

“Marinette,” he started, looking at her with the most sincere and loving expression she had ever seen, “I love you. I’ve loved you since tenth grade. I know that I first like Ladybug, but I slowly started to love Marinette, the shy yet fiercely loving and protective girl who sat in front of me. And, as we spent more time together, I started to love you even more. To me you’re like the sun, filling my life with light and warmth. I want to always be with you, to have your beautiful smile be the first and last thing I see every day, to make you smile and blush, and to be able to see you and be with you as you go through life. I want to be with you until the end of time.” He took a deep breath.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you marry me?”

She tackled him, making him fall over, and hugged him as tightly as she could. He laughed lightly. “I take that as a yes?”

She sat up, wiping the tears from her eyes. “Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes!” She kissed him. When she pulled back there was a wide grin on her face. “Yes, I will marry you, Adrien Agreste.”

She hugged him again, wondering what she had done to deserve someone like him. He sat up so she was sitting on his lap. He kissed away her tears before touching his forehead to hers, smiling. “You okay?”

“No,” she sniffled, “I think I’m going to die of happiness.”

He laughed. “I think you’ll live. Give me your hand.”’

Quietly, she held out her hand. Gently, he slid the ring onto her ring finger. She pulled back to angle it towards the light.

“It’s so pretty,” she murmured in awe.

“You’re prettier,” he replied with a cheeky grin. She giggled, swatting him lightly. She cuddled to him, wrapping her arms around him tightly and wishing she would never have to let go.

“I love you, Adrien.”

He kissed her forehead and she could feel the smile curving his lips.

“I love you too, Marinette.”


End file.
